Amar a un Príncipe
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Merlin ama tanto a Arturo como a su magia, trata desesperadamente de mantener ambas cosas en secreto. Sin embargo, Morgana se da cuenta de los sentimientos del sirviente. ¿Se quedará sin hacer nada? Por supuesto que no. Traducción. Autora IceQueenRia.
1. Chapter 1

"**Amar a un Príncipe"**

Autora: **IceQueenRia **_en inglés_

Traductora: **Itsaso Adhara**

Desde el día que arribó a Camelot, Merlín ha estado frecuentemente en el centro de todos los problemas y varias veces ha salvado la vida del Príncipe Arturo, así como su trono. Pero el heroísmo de Merlín pasa muchas ocasiones desapercibido. Merlín no es más que un sirviente ordinario. Cuando en realidad es un poderoso hechicero. Con su magia Merlín ha sido capaz de salvar la vida del Príncipe una y otra vez. Sin embargo, nunca ha podido mostrar su poder, de lo contrario el rey Uther, ya lo habría ejecutado.

Ahora no sólo el joven brujo tiene que mantener su talento mágico oculto, sino también guardar otro secreto, el cual cuida con su propia vida. Está perdidamente enamorado del cabello rubio, los ojos azules y todo lo que caracteriza al Príncipe imbécil.

Merlín no puede recordar el momento preciso en que su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente con tan solo verlo, ni cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante un solo roce del imbécil real. Para él, el momento en que empezó a desarrollar esos sentimientos se encuentra muy borroso.

Desde su primer encuentro con Arturo, Merlín lo había odiado por bravucón y arrogante, y apenas podía soportar su presencia. Luego, lentamente comenzó a simpatizarle, al ver toda la presión que había sobre este y con el tiempo llegó a respetarlo. Conforme avanzo la época, el brujo vio nuevas facetas en el heredero de Camelot y en lo que se podría considerar poco tiempo, llegó a considerar a Arturo no sólo su príncipe y señor, sino también su amigo. Entonces con la misma rapidez, Merlín se enamoró de Arturo.

¿Cómo había podido mantener sus sentimientos en secreto, durante tanto tiempo?, ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía. A veces estaba seguro que todo el mundo sabía que sentía por el príncipe y una parte de él esperaba que el pueblo lo echara.

Después de un día duro de trabajo, Merlín regresaría a su habitación donde su mente tendría sueños donde Arturo estaría presente, llenarían su mente tan pronto su cabeza tocara la almohada. Sin embargo siempre se despertaba solo y con un sentimiento de angustia que quemaba su pecho y corría a través de sus venas, mientras se dirigía a los cuartos del príncipe a prestar sus servicios, al hermoso hombre que nunca corresponder a su amor.

En cierta mañana, Merlín corriendo de su casa hacia los aposentos de Arturo, esperando que su amo no estuviera muy disgustado por su tardanza. Cuando llegó a la habitación entró sin llamar, entonces sus ojos azules se encontraron con la escena de la discusión entre su Príncipe y lady Morgana.

—Buenos días Merlín— Morgana le saludó sonriente.

—Señora— Merlín respondió a la vez que inclinó ligeramente su cabeza.

Morgana le continuó sonriendo mientras cruzaba el cuarto, alzando el largo de su vestido ligeramente. Se detuvo en la puerta junto a Merlín y le dio una sonrisa burlona al príncipe.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión podamos continuar con nuestro debate —dijo con alegría reflejada en su voz. Cuando vio como el rostro del príncipe se sonrojó más, lanzó una ligera carcajada antes despedirse.

—No preguntaré— Merlín dijo rápidamente una vez que Morgana se había ido.

—Llegas tarde— Arturo vio como Merlín se adentró un poco más en la habitación y dejaba su desayuno en la mesa.

— ¿No es así siempre?— respondió descaradamente Merlín mientras sonreía torcidamente.

El príncipe le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de desplomarse en su asiento y comenzar a jugar con su comida.

—Usted sabe mi señor que tiene que comerse eso— amonestó ligeramente Merlín.

—A menos que lo quieras sobre tu cabeza, te sugiero que te calles — rechistó Arturo.

—Er... lo siento—murmuró Merlín, mientras comenzaba a arreglar la cama.

Unos instantes después asegurándose que el príncipe no estaba mirándolo, Merlín se inclinó y aspiró profundamente el olor de las sabanas de Arturo.

—Merlín —Arturo le llamó.

—Si señor— Merlín respondió rápidamente, dejando caer las mantas y reordenándolas en la cama.

—Nada, olvidado— le dijo, a la vez que lanzó un suspiro antes de alejar su plato de comida sin probar.

—No ha probado su desayuno— comentó Merlín.

— ¡Wow Merlín!, ¿Algo sucederá? —dijo el príncipe con sarcasmo.

— ¿Pasó algo? — preguntó el chico de cabello negro.

— ¡Oh, No Merlín!, todo esta perfecto— replicó Arturo.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con Morgana?— cuestionó Merlín.

—Si, no. Yo… quizás. — respondió Arturo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana de su dormitorio, para quedarse mirando a través de ella.

Merlín observó en silencio al otro chico esperando que dijera algo más. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

—Ella es tan… tan… irritante— dijo Arturo finalmente. —Siempre parece saberlo todo, siempre cree tener la razón, sólo roza y gira alrededor de las personas con una sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Merlín, Arturo lo miró enojado. — Quiero decir… si… si lo es. Tiene razón… es irritante.

Para alegría de Merlín, Arturo soltó una carcajada alegre y el sonido angelical de esta, causó que un bosque de hadas revoloteara con delicadeza en su estómago. Después de unos minutos Arturo pareció tranquilizarse, regresó a su mesa y comenzó a desayunar finalmente.  
Cuando Arturo estaba finalizando de comer, escuchó como llamaban a su puerta.

— ¡Adelante!— dijo Arturo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una tímida y vacilante Gwen entró en la habitación.

—Señor— saludó con una reverencia antes de dirigir una corta sonrisa a Merlín.

— ¿Qué sucede Guinevere?—cuestionó Arturo, mientras observaba a la chica morena.

—Perdone mi señor— dijo Gwen tímidamente. —Pero tengo que darle un mensaje de mi señora.

— ¡Oh, bien! Vamos a escucharlo —dijo fastidiado Arturo.

—Ella dice— Gwen carraspeó nerviosa, sus ojos miraban la puerta preguntándose si podría correr lo suficientemente rápido para escapar del príncipe antes que decidiera atacarla. —Ella me pidió decirle… humm… ella más bien me pidió que le cantara una… er…

— ¡Por favor!, sólo di lo que tengas que decir Guinevere— le pidió Arturo intentando que su tono sonara calmado. —Te prometo que no me enojaré— le aseguró —Contigo… — agregó.

—Estaba bien, gracias señor— dijo Gwen quien seguía escuchándose nerviosa— Bueno Lady Morgana dice… "Arturo esta enamorado… Arturo esta enamorado…— cantó por última vez la dama de compañía antes de salir huyendo de esa habitación.

Arturo dio un golpe rabioso sobre la mesa, haciendo que Merlín saltara asustado.

— ¡Maldita Morgana!— siseó Arturo.

— ¡Umm!... ¿Señor?— dijo Merlín con mucho tacto, entonces el príncipe se giró para verlo.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!— espetó Arturo, serio. —Ni una sola palabra sobre esto, ¿Entiendes?

—Si señor, por supuesto señor— replicó Merlín.

— ¡Sal de aquí Merlín!—le ordenó Arturo de repente.

— ¿Qué?, pero Arturo,… yo —Merlín comenzó a protestar.

— ¡Vete!— Arturo gritó, entonces el joven mago huyó.

Mientras caminata por los corredores del palacio, el pensaba como localizar a Gwen, justo cuando estaba por entrar al cuarto de Morgana, la cual ya se encontraba abriéndole la puerta.

— ¡Oh Merlín!— Morgana le dijo al verlo junto a Gwen— Entren.

Merlín siguió a Gwen, introduciéndose en los aposentos de Morgana, se quedó parado inseguro de que hacer. Mientras las dos chicas, se sentaban en la cama, ambas riendo, aunque Morgana reía mucho más que su sierva.

—Desearía haber estado ahí, para ver la cara que ponía— Morgana suspiró deseosa.

—Tenía una mirada asesina, mi lady— le dijo Gwen. —Creo que Merlín y yo somos afortunados de estar vivos.

— ¡Oh, no creo que Arturo, pudiera dañar a Merlín!— Morgana dijo confiada, antes de ser presa de otro ataque de risa, cuando fue testigo de cómo el rubor cubrió las mejillas pálidas del pálido chico.

—Creo que debería irme— les dijo Merlín mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta— Estoy seguro que Gauis me necesita— mintió.

—Merlín— dijo ronroneante Morgana —Ven aquí— le ordenó ella, llamándolo con su dedo.

Tropezó nervioso mientras regresaba hasta la cama, cuando estuvo cerca, las dos chicas se apoderaron de cada uno de su brazos y lo obligaron a sentarse entre ellas. Sonrisas idénticas adornaban sus rostros y Merlín se aterrorizó. La forma en que Morgana y Gwen le miraba en ese momento, le causo más miedo que estar ante el Rey, cualquier criatura mágica o un malvado hechicero.

— ¡Oh Merlín!— Gwen le dijo suave y dulcemente.

—Mi querido y dulce Merlín— dijo Morgana con una voz maliciosa.

El joven brujo dejó escapar un gemido en respuesta.

—Sabemos algo acerca de ti Merlín — le informó Morgana. — ¿No es así Gwen?

—Si, así es — le confirmó burbujeante de alegría.

— ¿Qu... Qué?— Merlín grazno y comenzó a tener una fuerte sensación de miedo.

—Tú amas a Arturo— Cantaron al unísono las chicas.

—No sean ridículas, por supuesto que no— Merlín trató de negar fervientemente, pero ellas no se dejaron engañar.

— ¡Oh, vamos Merlín!, no tienes que fingir— pidió Morgana. —Hemos observado como lo miras.

El hechicero abrió y cerro varias veces su boca antes de decidir mejor permanecer en silencio. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y rezando que para cuando los abriera, estuviera aun tumbado en su cama y se diera cuenta que esto había sido solo un sueño. Desafortunadamente cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, las chicas aun estaban sentadas a cada lado suyo, con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

— ¡Por favor, no se lo digan!— Merlín imploró.

—No te preocupes no le diremos una palabra— Gwen prometió.

—Pero tú lo harás— dijo Morgana con gran naturalidad. —Vas a ir hasta donde se encuentra Arturo y le dirás tus sentimientos.

— ¡¿Yo… Qué? — farfulló Merlín, a la vez que su piel se tornaba más pálida. — ¿Están locas?

—El también te ama Merlín— le aseveró Morgana que sonaba tan segura que casi le creyó.

—Eso es imposible, el nunca… el no…— Merlín balbuceó. .

—Si, lo hace— dijeron al unísono las chicas.

—Conozco a Arturo desde hace mucho tiempo— aseguró Morgana. —No puede esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos de mí. Es tan obvio que ambos están destinados estar juntos.

—Son como los dos lados de la misma moneda— intervino Gwen.

—Precisamente— estuvo de acuerdo Morgana. —Pero tú sabes como es Arturo, se alejaría antes de admitir sus sentimientos.

—Es por eso que tú tienes que dar el primer paso— dijo tranquilamente Gwen.

Las dos chicas lo miraron expectantes, pero no tenían idea de que esperar.

— ¿Y bien?— cuestionó Morgana con impaciencia.

— ¿Bien?, ¿Qué? — preguntó Merlín confundido.

Las mujeres fastidiadas rodaron sus ojos y le dieron un golpe en su cabeza.

— ¡Ay!— exclamó ligeramente, a la vez que sobaba su cabeza. — ¿Qué fue eso?

—Por ser tan… hombre— Morgana le respondió. —Ahora, ¿Le vas a decir a Arturo como te sientes o no?

— ¡De ninguna manera!— respondió inmediatamente Merlín, las mujeres le miraron decepcionadas. Ambas cruzaron sus brazos y fruncieron los labios un poco, cuando las miró nuevamente estaba aun con caras más enojadas. —No me miren así— El chico comenzó a decir, pero sintió como su determinación comenzaba a flaquear.

— ¡Por favor Merlín!— Morgana suplicó — Arturo es como mi hermano. Todo lo que quiero es verlo feliz.

—Y yo quiero verte feliz a ti— Gwen repitió —Y mutuamente se harán felices.

—No, no puedo… de ninguna manera

— ¡¿Por favor? — las chicas suplicaron.

—Esta bien, voy a intentarlo— Finalmente Merlín estaba de acuerdo y la alegría volvió al rostro de las chicas. —Pero si termino exiliado o en el calabozo, no voy a volver a dirigirles la palabra jamás a ninguna.

Terminó de decirlo, mientras se paraba de un salto de la cama y salía corriendo de esa habitación, tropezó en su camino pero sin llegar a caerse. Estaba por regresar a su casa con Gauis, cuando vio al príncipe que venía hacia él por el corredor. Se le secó la boca y su corazón martilleó dentro de su pecho; Merlín se acuclilló para esconderse detrás de la estatua de un león. Pero Arturo ya lo había visto.

— ¡Merlín! ¿Qué estas haciendo? — preguntó Arturo, mientras lo observaba ahí encogido.

Enrojeció de vergüenza, así que Merlín se levantó de su escondite frustrado.

—Nada señor— le respondió.

—Ve a buscar un par de mis caballos y alístalos— le ordenó Arturo. —Vamos a salir a cazar.

—Pensé que iría a cazar con los otros caballeros hasta la próxima semana— dijo Merlín.

—Cierto— le espetó Arturo —Pero ahora estoy de humor para salir a cazar contigo y vamos a ir.

— ¿So… solo nosotros?—Merlín graznó.

—Si Merlín, ahora ve a preparar los caballos— ordenó Arturo finalmente.

Merlín obediente, asintió con la cabeza antes de partir a los establos. Una extraña sensación explotó en su estómago. Quería estar solo en compañía de Arturo, lejos del castillo, tal vez podría decirle al príncipe lo que en realidad sentía por él. Tenía ventaja, si Arturo reaccionaba mal, podría utilizar su magia para noquearlo con la rama de un árbol y se alejaría corriendo hacia Ealdor. A medida que alistaba los caballos, se preguntaba si Morgana y Gwen tenían razón. ¿Podría ser que Arturo correspondiera sus sentimientos? Merlín se sintió muy emocionado y asustado a la vez por este viaje de cacería. Pasara lo que pasara, Merlín estaba seguro que relación cambiaría para siempre.

Continuará…

Saludos

Arima chan


	2. Chapter 2 Solo culpa a Morgana

Capitulo 2. **Solo culpa a Morgana (Just Blame Morgana)**

El silencio; la ausencia o falta de ruido, algo que Gaius siempre ha valorado mucho. Incontables veces, el medico le ha dado a Merlín sermones sobre la importancia del silencio, la paz y la tranquilidad. Sin embargo mientras Merlín cabalgaba detrás de Arturo, acercándose al bosque, no podía entender por nada en esta vida, porque Gauis lo encontraba hermoso. Para Merlín la ausencia de algún sonido era sumamente incomodo y molesto, ya que le envolvía como una soga alrededor de su cuello para asfixiarle lentamente y quitarle la vida. Se preguntó si Arturo se sentiría como él, pero a juzgar por la expresión del Príncipe, este parecía ir perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al linde del bosque Arturo se detuvo y bajo con elegancia de su noble corcel, para atarlo fuertemente al tronco de un árbol. Merlín también desmontó, no con tanta gracia, mejor dicho ninguna, porque el joven brujo de pronto se sintió cayendo, aterrizó sobre su espalda, dejando escapar un pequeño quejido —oomph.

El rubio rodó los ojos, mientras ponía a Merlín nuevamente de pie, sujetándolo por los hombros, después ató el otro caballo junto al suyo en el mismo árbol. Sin decir una palabra, Arturo le puso una lanza en los brazos a Merlín mientras el llevaba su ballesta.

El príncipe caminó con el mayor sigilo posible dentro del bosque, mientras Merlín tras el, iba rompiendo ramas con al caminar.

Se agacho un poco, mientras Arturo se deslizaba a través de los arboles, con los ojos bien abiertos para poder ver cualquier pista de una presa. Detrás de él, Merlín intentaba por todos los medios no mirar embobado las curvas del trasero de Arturo y fallando terriblemente. De pronto el rubio, concentró toda su atención en los sonidos cuando detectó un movimiento detrás de un arbusto. Con los pasos más sigilosos se acercó y apuntó con su ballesta a un pequeño ciervo. Antes de que pudiera disparar, Merlín estornudó detrás, a la vez que tropezaba con una raíz y se estrellaba contra el príncipe.

Los dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo mientras el ciervo se alejaba a toda carrera.

—¡Merlín eres un idiota!— Arturo lo empujó y se puso de pie rápidamente comenzando a sacudirse el polvo.

—Lo siento señor— Se disculpó, aunque internamente estaba feliz de que el silencio se hubiese acabado finalmente. —Me tropecé.

Arturo sacudió su cabello antes de dirigirse al otro chico y golpearlo en la cabeza.

—¡Ay!— Merlín se quejó y comenzó a sobarse el golpe. —Eres peor que Gwen y Morgana juntas.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?— preguntó indignado Arturo.

—Nada— murmuró Merlín, antes de bajar la vista y ver como araña huía. —Me golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza hace rato mientras estaba en los aposentos de Morgana.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en el cuarto de Morgana? —le exigió una respuesta Arturo, mientras caminaba hacia el.

Con un poco de temor por la expresión en el hermoso rostro del príncipe, Merlín chocó su espalda con la corteza de un árbol en su infructuoso intento de huida.

—S.. solo platicábamos— tartamudeó Merlín.

—¿Sobre que?— preguntó nuevamente Arturo enfatizando la última silaba.

—¡Umm!... sobre cabello, vestidos, er… cosas de las chicas —Merlín mintió.

Arturo levanto una ceja por toda respuesta, y el sirviente supo que el príncipe no le creyó ni una palabra.

—A menos que no quieras regresar a Camelot siendo arrastrado, te sugiero que me digas la verdad— le amenazó el príncipe.

—No puedes lastimarme— le respondió Merlín con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Se que no podrías hacerlo, Morgana lo dijo.

Algo parecido aun destello de miedo apareció en los ojos del príncipe, antes de que recuperar su aplomo y sus orbes azules se estrecharan más, acercándose más a Merlín para que con voz baja le susurrara feroz.

—¿Qué más dijo Morgana? —cuestionó nuevamente Arturo.

—Nada— respondió Merlín con rapidez. —No importa.

—Dímelo Merlín —insistió Arturo.

—No, no puedo— Merlín dijo apresurado —Si te lo digo… podrías reaccionar mal.

—¡Merlín!— le gruñó el príncipe, en ese instante su parecido con el rey fue demasiado.

—¡Dice que estas enamorado!—gritó Merlín y Arturo solo atinó a dar un paso atrás.

—¡Eso es ridículo. No estoy enamorado!— afirmó Arturo. —¡No creas una palabra de lo que te diga!

Merlín solo asintió con la cabeza en repuesta y aparentemente eso dejo satisfecho a Arturo, el cual se giró y comenzó nuevamente a caminar para adentrarse más en el bosque. Esta ocasión, Arturo logró exitosamente cazar un conejo. Sin se que se lo ordenara, Merlín fue a recoger al animal.

—Bien hecho mi señor— le alabó Merlín

—Estamos solos Merlín, no me digas señor— dijo Arturo exasperado.

—Esta bien, entonces ¿Puedo llamarte Artie?— preguntó.

—No si quieres vivir— replicó Arturo.

—Er… ok entonces te diré Arturo— decidió Merlín.

—Buena elección— le reconoció entonces Arturo— Parece que después de todo no eres un retrasado mental. Y me ahorras el trabajo de tener que matarte.

—¡Oh!, tu no podrías matarme Arturo, me extrañarías demasiado— afirmó Merlín con una gran sonrisa, dejándola ahí, ya que no se atrevería a tentar a su suerte llamando Artie al príncipe.

—Vamos, regresemos— dijo Arturo —Un conejo es suficiente. Tú y Gauis podrán cenarlo.

—¿De verdad? —Merlín abrió grandemente sus ojos por la sorpresa.

—Eres únicamente un saco de huesos Merlín, tienes que comer algo diferente a lo que de Gauis para alimentarte. — le explicó Arturo.

—Gracias— dijo Merlín contento. Arturo hizo un ademán con su mano, restándole importancia.

Regresaron a donde estaban los caballos y Arturo los desató antes de colocar el conejo muerto y sus armas en su semental. Saltó con facilidad en su caballo y esperó a que Merlín hiciera lo mismo. Después de tres intentos fallidos, Arturo se compadeció de él y desmontó para darle una mano al chico.

Un ligero jadeo de asombro escapó de la boca del chico de cabellos oscuros, cuando sintió como las manos del rubio los asieron por su cintura. Con aparente facilidad, Arturo levantó a su sirviente hasta colocarlo encima del caballo. Cuando Arturo se apartó, su mano rozó "accidentalmente" el muslo de Merlín, haciendo temblar al brujo.

Si Arturo se percató de esto, no lo demostró. Sin retrasarse, se dirigió nuevamente a su caballo y se montó de un solo salto. Su recorrido hasta Camelot pasó entre conversaciones sin importancia a pesar que de Merlín estaba dispuesto a declararle su amor; pero por el momento eso había sido pospuesto por el regreso a Camelot, prácticamente estaba muerto de nervios.

Arturo auxilio a Merlín llevando los caballos a los establos. Luego Merlín descargó el conejo que llevó a Gauis, para después dirigirse a la habitación de Arturo. Cuando ambos entraron, se sorprendieron al ver a Morgana junto a la ventana.

Se giró para verlos al escucharlos entrar y una decepción apareció en su rostro.

—No le dijiste nada, Merlín— espetó con desaprobación.

—Decirme ¿Qué? — cuestionó Arturo.

El pobre de Merlín parecía un venado atrapado entre dos depredadores, así que Morgana se compadeció de él.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte—le respondió —Puedes irte Merlín.

Antes de que Arturo pudiera objetar, el joven mago salió corriendo de los aposentos de Arturo.

—¿Decirme que?— preguntó nuevamente Arturo, ahora dirigiéndose a Morgana.

—Lo siento Arturo— Morgana le respondió sin que en su voz se notara el mínimo rasgo de disculpa. —Pero debo guardar un secreto.

—Sino me dices voy a entrar en tu habitación por la noche y te cortaré el cabello. —amenazó Arturo

—No te atreverías—le replicó Morgana —Además, si tan solo lo llegaras a intentar, yo te cortaré una parte vital de tu cuerpo.

Arturo se cubrió la entrepierna, sin dudar por un segundo.

—Te odio— Arturo estaba furioso.

—El sentimiento es mutuo—Morgana le respondió con un tono divertido. —Entonces ¿Cómo te fue de cacería?

—Bien—Aun enojado Arturo se sentó en su cama y comenzó a quitarse las botas

—¿Debería saber algo? — le preguntó.

—No —dijo sin rodeos

La protegida del Rey rodó sus ojos antes de colocarse junto al príncipe que estaba disgustado.

—Ahora regresemos a nuestra discusión de la mañana. —refiriéndose a la conversación que estaban teniendo temprano, antes de que Merlín llegara.

—No quiero hablar sobre esto. —susurró Arturo.

—Es difícil— Morgana dijo seria, entonces el príncipe supo que no tenía más escapatoria. —Puedes negar todo lo que quieras, pero es un hecho que sigues estando locamente enamorado de tu sirviente.

—Lo se.— Arturo suspiró, mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en su cama.

—¡Finalmente lo aceptaste!— gritó Morgana emocionada, mientras sujetaba una de sus manos. —Ahora que por fin pudiste aceptarlo, no deberá ser ningún problema que se lo digas a Merlín.

—¡No seas absurda! — le espetó Arturo. —Nunca podría decírselo, lo sabes muy bien.

—¿Y por que no?— cuestionó Morgana

—Sólo se reiría de mí— respondió Arturo, escuchándose infantil.

—Arturo, es Merlín de quien estamos hablando. —Le recordó. —El jamás se reiría de ti.

—No, el solo se comportaría amablemente, antes de regresar corriendo a Ealdor lo más rápido posible —dijo el príncipe tristemente. —Y si incluso hubiese una oportunidad de que el correspondiera a mis sentimientos, aun así no podría ser. Mi padre nunca lo aprobaría.

—No necesitas la aprobación de Uther— dijo Morgana.

—¡Oh Morgana se realista!— Arturo se burló —Si enamorarse de un sirviente ya es bastante malo antes sus ojos, peor lo sería si el sabe que amo a un hombre… lo único que ocurría es que Merlín estaría muerto al segundo siguiente.

—Tienes que seguir tu corazón Arturo. —Le rogó Morgana. —Arturo, el amor es una joya preciosa, un regalo maravilloso que muy pocas personas tienen la suerte de encontrar. La mayoría de nosotros tendremos que conformarnos con una imitación de este, ya es demasiado raro hallarlo. Pero tu lo tienes al alcance de la mano, solo tienes que llegar hasta él y agarrarlo.

—Eres muy dulce Morgana —le dijo. —Completamente loca por supuesto, pero eres muy dulce.

—No soy dulce— Rechazó sonando indignada. —Traviesa, si. Manipuladora, por supuesto, pero no dulce.

Arturo se rió de lo que decía antes de lanzar un suspiro triste una vez más.

—¡Oh, como duele estar enamorado!— gimoteó

—Bueno tan pronto como tengas a la persona que amas entre tus brazos, el dolor desaparecerá —le dijo Morgana. —Sólo dile lo que sientes.

—Ya te dije que no puedo —le respondió Arturo.

—Pues yo no voy a parar con esto—Morgana le advirtió, poniendo se pie y con elegancia alcanzar la puerta. —Nunca. —Le dio la espalda y salió azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

El príncipe se giró para quedar boca abajo y enterró su rostro en la almohada. Como quisiera que las cosas fueran así de simples, tal como Morgana creía que eran. Tenía ganas de decirle a Merlín lo que sentía por él, de tenerlo entre sus brazos, besar sus dulces labios, pasear sus manos por sus cabellos y sobre cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Quería gritar desde la torre más alta que amaba a Merlín y que todos lo escucharan. Pero Arturo sabía mejor que nadie, que La vida no era un cuento de hadas; no podría haber un final feliz para él y Merlín. Lo más probable es que acabaría casándose con Morgana, tal como sabía que su padre lo deseaba. Arturo se estremeció ante la idea de estar unido a esa dama a la cual había llegado a considerar una hermana. Esa mujer podría llegar a ser la esposa más cruel que existiera y aun así mantener todo el día una sonrisa en su rostro.

La puerta se abrió y Merlín entró, quedándose parado ante el gesto terrible que tenía el príncipe.

—¿Estas bien Arturo?— Preguntó Merlín —Te vez un poco pálido.

—Estaba imaginándome como sería mi vida si me casara con Morgana— respondió con honestidad Arturo.

—Bien, ¿Y como fue eso?— preguntó Merlín, intentando que su rostro alegre se mostrara como siempre así como su voz, pero Arturo, se percató claramente de una nota triste, así como también le pareció ver decaer un poco su animo.

—Era horrible— dijo Arturo, notando como su criado parecía animarse un poco ante esas palabras. —Una completa pesadilla. No es el tipo de matrimonio que desearía tener.

Merlín rió un poco, mientras iba a recoger las botas del príncipe y empezando a sacarles brillo, pero se colocó alejado del príncipe.

—Te aseguro que no sería tan malo— dijo defendiendo a la dama.

—¿Te gustaría casarte con ella?— le cuestionó Arturo.

—Umm, no gracias. —respondió Merlín temblando ante la sola idea.

—¿Y que hay acerca de Gwen?— preguntó el príncipe cauteloso de ocultar el tono celoso de su voz —Ambos son muy cercanos.

—Solo somos amigos—respondió. —Además de que creo que no soy su tipo. Es… solo Gwen. De todas formas dudo que alguna vez llegue a casarme. ¿Quien querría casarse con torpe idiota como yo?

—Estoy seguro de habría en algún sitio hay alguien imbécil que podría aguantarte. —Se rio Arturo.

—Bien, tú eres el único imbécil que conozco. —Merlín respondió rápido antes de de sonrojarse.

—Si, así es… — dijo Arturo antes de carraspear un poco y para cubrir el momento incomodo dijo —Solo hay un persona con que cual jamás pensaría en casarme.

—Gauis ¿No? —preguntó Merlín en son de broma, que causo que el príncipe dejara escapar una risa tan suya a la vez que le lanzaba una almohada.

La almohada le pegó en el rostro, entonces Merlín se desequilibró un poco, recomponiéndose enseguida, le lanzó la almohada a su señor. Pasó varios centímetros arriba de su cabeza y cayó por la ventana que se encontraba abierta. Se escuchó un grito de indignación y Arturo se asomó por la ventana mirando hacia abajo, observando a su padre que lo miraba muy molesto con la almohada en el suelo junto a este.

—¡Lo siento padre!— le gritó Arturo, luchando por no dejar mostrar la diversión en su rostro. —¡Morgana lo hizo!— acusó

—¡Yo no lo hice!— le gritó ella desde la ventana de su recamara.

El rey Uther negó con la cabeza antes de ordenarle a un sirviente que fuera a los aposentos de su hijo y devolverle la almohada. Arturo cerró la venta y se giró hacia Merlín. Como niños les dio un ataque de risa.

Poco tiempo después escucharon llamar a la puerta, Arturo le hizo le dijo al sirviente que entrara y le entregara la almohada, Merlín le dio las gracias al siervo antes de que Arturo lo despachara. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de esta, ambos chicos volvieron a ser presas de otro ataque de risa.

—Gracias— dijo Merlín, una vez que su risa se había calmado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Arturo.

—Por no decirle al rey que fui yo — replico Merlín.

—No te preocupes por eso. — dijo el príncipe desde donde estaba tirado en el suelo, después de haberse caído de tanto reír.

—De todas formas, debo regresar con Gauis— se disculpó Merlín — ¿A menos de que haya algo más que necesites?

Esta noche tengo que cenar con el rey— Recordó Arturo. —Ayúdame a vestirme y después te podrás ir.

Asintiendo con un gesto, Merlín se dirigió a la comada para escoger un traje. Colocó la ropa en la cama antes de ayudar a Arturo a quitarse la ropa que llevaba y colocarse una nueva. Apretó las manos un poco y tuvo que recordar respirar cuando el príncipe estuvo sin camisa. Cuando Arturo estuvo listo se giró para que el otro chico tuviera una buena perspectiva de el, desde todos los ángulos.

—¿Cómo me veo?— preguntó Arturo, sonando un poco apenado.

—Como un príncipe— Merlín le respondió.

—¿Un príncipe apuesto? — preguntó Arturo bromeando ligeramente.

—Un príncipe apuesto— le aseguró Merlin.

Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente y ambos los desviaron enseguida tímidos. Arturo fue el primero en recuperarse y dándole un corto adiós, salió de su habitación y fue a reunirse con su padre y Morgana para cenar.

Merlin dejó escapar un suspiro desalentador, antes de dirigirse a sus aposentos. Cuando llegó con Gauis este ya estaba sirviendo el conejo. Merlín pensó que jamás había probado algo tan delicioso, aunque sospechaba que era porque Arturo había cazado el conejo, en vez del guisado de Gauis.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme Merlín?— cuestionó Gauis

—¿Yo?... No— dijo Merlín.

—Esa almohada que golpeó a Uther— comentó Gauis —No tendrías nada que ver con ello ¿Verdad?

—Más o menos— confesó Merlín y Gauis le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria. —Bueno en realidad fue más culpa de Arturo que mía— añadió rápidamente —De hecho, se podría decir que la culpa fue de Morgana. Si definitivamente la culpa fue de Morgana.

Gauis movió la cabeza en forma paternal y Merlín le respondió con su sonrisa más inocentes antes de entrar a su dormitorio. Sacó su libro de hechizos y hojeo distraídamente preguntándose si alguna vez tendría el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a Arturo. No tuvo ni idea que el propio príncipe y Morgana sentados al lado del rey, pensaban lo mismo.

Continuara…

i Arima chan /i


	3. Chapter 3 La Pesadilla de Morgana

Capitulo 3. **La pesadilla de Morgana **

Un grito de terror rompió el silencio de la noche y Lady Morgana se levantó de un salto aun con las sabanas enredadas a su cuerpo.

Con lagrimas en su rostro, alcanzo a abrir la puerta de su recamara y salir corriendo descalza por los pasillos hacia los aposentos del Rey.

—¡Quítense de mi camino!— le gritó a los guardias mientras los empujaba los cuales custodiaban la puerta de Uther.

La chica sumamente alterada corrió hasta la cama del rey y jaló las cortinas del dosel abriéndolas.

—¡¿Mi señor?— le preguntó histérica mientras lo tomaba de los hombros sacudiéndolo para despertarlo.

Los ojos de Uther se abrieron y sujetó instintivamente las muñecas de la chica. Al reconocer al intruso como su protegida, la soltó y con ternura apartó los cabellos de su rostro, mientras trataba de saber que le ocurría.

—¿Morgana?— preguntó confundido.—Tranquila, shhh, ya todo esta bien ahora— Uther la tranquilizaba suavemente, mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda de ella para comenzar a trazar círculos para darle un consuelo. —Era solo una pesadilla, no era real— Le aseguró, mientras la abrazaba.

Le tranquilizó un poco y la apartó para poder mirarla, sus lágrimas aun estaban en sus ojos formando delicados diamantes. Por unos instantes le pareció la misma niña que había llegado con Uther hace muchos años a su casa. Sin embargo, por fin vio a la joven con la que a menudo reñía. Habían pasado varios años desde que Morgana había entrado a sus aposentos después de una pesadilla. Al igual que el, no era una persona que mostrara su lado vulnerable a los demás, sin embargo ahí estaba sentada frente a él, frágil y asustada.

—No hay nada que temer— le dijo suavemente.

—Fue demasiado real— gimió mas angustiada Morgana. —Ella fue tan real.

—¿Ella?— preguntó Uther, mientras continuo acariciando el cabello de su protegida.

—Su cabello era como el fuego— dijo Morgana. —Y tenía los ojos tan negros como el carbón, y una risa que congelaba los huesos. Todavía me parece escucharla— Llevó sus manos hasta sus orejas oídos para no escucharla. —Ella te mató a ti, también… a Arturo y Merlín, Gwen y Gauis, los guardias… también a muchos más personas de la corte. Asesinó a todos delante de mi, entonces ella, tomó mi rostro… con un cuchillo, me dejó ciega. Estaba todo tan oscuro—

—Tranquilízate ya Morgana—dijo el rey con ternura. —No permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Date cuenta que solo ha sido un mal sueño.

Su protegida asintió con la cabeza, mientras sentía que el mundo de los sueños nuevamente la llamaba. Con mucho cuidado, el rey la acomodo en su cama, mientras la cubría con las mantas para que pudiera dormir. Mientras él se sentó en una silla junto a la cama y velaría sus sueño mientras dormía.

Cuando amaneció, Morgana estaba descansada y con delicadeza se levantó de la cama del rey.

—¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?— le preguntó Uther con voz de cansancio.

—Mucho mejor mi señor— le respondió —Lamento haber perturbado tu sueño anoche.

—No debes disculparte— le dijo —Ahora ve a vestirte para desayunar.

Morgana asintió antes de salir de la habitación y regresar a la suya.

—Mi señora— dijo Gwen con voz aliviada cuando la vio llegar. —No estaba aquí cuando llegué, temía que algo le hubiese ocurrido.

—Sólo tuve otra pesadilla— le respondió Morgana —Terminé durmiendo en la cama de Uther.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Gwen, no sabiendo como manejar esa información.

—Él pasó la noche sentado en una silla— agregó Morgana. —Tuve la cama para mi sola.

—¡Oh por supuesto!— le dijo Gwen mirándola nerviosa. —No creí por un segundo que compartieran la cama… no es que piense mal si lo hicieran. Por supuesto, no digo que alguna vez lo hagan… yo solo…

—Gwen, todo esta bien. —le dijo Morgana. —Vamos ayúdame a alistarme.

—Si mi lady.

Al momento Gwen ayudó a Morgana a vestirse y tener un aspecto presentable, entonces se percató que no había pruebas para sugerir que había tenido una noche agitada.

Morgana se reunió con Uther y Arturo para desayunar, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba muy hambrienta.

—Morgana me siento complacido que estés aquí con nosotros— bromeó Arturo.

—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar— respondió Morgana con una sonrisa. —Se lo mucho que disfrutas de mi compañía. Pero se que preferirías la de Merlín.— Añadió en voz baja para que el rey no la escuchara.

El príncipe se ruborizó ligeramente, decidió tomar un trago de agua antes que responder.

—Nos reuniremos esta noche por Lord Aelfric— les dijo Uther informalmente. —Vamos a dar una fiesta y un baile en su honor. Espero que ambos asistan.

—¡Por supuesto, mi Lord!— Morgana aceptó.

—Tiene una hija —dijo Uther mirando a su hijo. —Lady Rowena. Quizás quieras invitarla a bailar.

Morgana reprimió una risa al ver la cara de repulsión de Arturo, por la idea.

Una guardia entró a entregarle un mensaje al rey, por lo cual Morgana aprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse del príncipe.

—Aunque estoy segura que preferirías bailar con Merlín— le susurró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Cállate!— dijo Arturo entre dientes, observando nervioso a su padre y al guardia, afortunadamente, no parecían haberla escuchado.

—Se verían tan adorables juntos— y agregó Morgana— Al pisarse los pies, babear uno por el otro sobre sus túnicas y refregarse frenéticamente entre ambos.

—¡Callate!— repitió Arturo. —Y soy el príncipe de Camelot, y no babeo.

—Arturo— dijo Uther con el fin de poner fin a la pelea entre su hijo y su protegida. —Cuando hallan terminado de comer, escoltaras a Morgana a ver a Gauis. Tal vez tenga algún remedio para ayudarla con sus pesadillas.

—¡Awww! Sigues soñando con el monstruo?— preguntó Arturo, irónico.

Morgana le dio mirada helada y le dio una patada bajo la mesa. El príncipe hizo una mueca de dolor y le lanzo una mirada resentida a Morgana, pero no se atrevió a regresarle el golpe, y no porque defendía a las damas en lugar de atacarlas, sino porque temía por su seguridad, ya que había recibido una amenaza de cortarle su apéndice favorito de su cuerpo.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, tanto Arturo como Morgana emprendieron el camino para visitar al medico de la corte. Ambos caminaron con un aire de elegancia que únicamente los de sangre noble son capaces de tener. Llegaron a la vivienda de Gaius, al arribar Arturo mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras Morgana entraba.

—¡Ah! Morgana— Gauis los recibió alegre mientras dejaba un viejo y polvoroso libro sobre su mesa. —¿Cómo esta mi paciente favorita?

—He tenido una pesadilla— le informó al mismo tiempo que Merlín salía de su habitación con el cabello revuelto.

—¿Has tenido un buen descanso?, ¿Dónde has estado Merlín?— pidió Arturo una explicación a su criado. —Tuve que vestirme solo esta mañana.

—Entonces no me extraña el porque estas hecho un desastre— comentó en un susurro Morgana.

—Lo siento Arturo— se disculpó Merlín, mientras se dejó caer en una silla frente a la mesa. —No dormí muy bien.

—¿Tu también?— Gaius preguntó, mirando al joven, el cual tenía ojeras adornando sus ojos.

—Fue una pesadilla, no es la gran cosa— dijo despectivamente Merlín.

—¿Acerca de que?— inquirió Morgana cuidadosamente.

—En realidad no recuerdo mucho— respondió con honestidad el joven mago. —Solo había muerte, destrucción y una dama, fue raro.

—¿Una dama aterrorizante?— se rió Arturo. —Honestamente Merlín, se que no eres un caballero, pero no me di cuenta que eras una niña completamente.

—Esa dama, ¿Qué apariencia tenía?— Morgana preguntó ansiosa.

—Humm, no lo se— le dijo Merlín mientras trataba de recordar. —Como te dije, no recuerdo mucho. Sin embargo nunca olvidaré el sonido de su risa cavernosa.

—¿Cavernosa?— repitió Morgana al recordar el sonido escalofriante de la carcajada de su propio sueño.

—Si, su risa puede hacer que se te congele la sangre— declaró Merlín.

—Yo también la soñé— dijo casi inaudiblemente Morgana. —Una mujer pelirroja de ojos negros y una risa fría, estaba aquí en Camelot. Asesinó a mucha gente.

—Es sólo un sueño de Morgana— interrumpió Arturo rodando los ojos.

—Pero, tuvimos el mismo sueño. —Morgana remarcó. —Eso seguramente significa algo ¿no es así Gauis? —Le pregunto al viejo medico.

Gaius intercambio una mirada preocupada con Merlín, antes de aparecer una sonrisa amable para enfrentar a Morgana.

—Los sueños no significan nada Morgana— le dijo despreocupado.

—No en todos los casos siempre lo es— objeto.

—¿Eso que significa?— preguntó el príncipe observándolos confundido, una expresión que se forma generalmente en su sirviente que en las suyas.

—No significa nada señor— dijo rápidamente al mismo tiempo que rebuscaba rápidamente medicamentos en su gabinete. —¡Aquí tienes!— dijo a la vez que le entregaba a Morgana un pequeño vial. —Bebe esto antes de ir dormir y te ayudara a dormir.

—Está bien. Gracias Gaius. —dijo Morgana antes de dar un ligero beso en la mejilla del hombre mayor.

Solo cuando ya estaban cerca de la puerta, Arturo se giró y le dijo.

—¿Estarás bien si regresas sola?— le preguntó. —¿O me necesitas para protegerte de tu dama aterrorizante?

Morgana le lanzó una mirada fría, antes de salir definitivamente. Arturo se rió divertido cuando ya se había ido.

—¡Oh no me mires así Merlín!— dijo Arturo cuando se percató de como Merlín le veía con reproche. —Solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco.

—Si, siempre a expensa de alguien— le criticó Merlín. —Señor— Añadió cuando los ojos de Arturo se entrecerraron molestos.

—Necesito que limpies mi baño y luego barras las caballerizas. —Le informó Arturo. —Cuando hayas terminado regresas a mis aposentos para ayudarme a vestir para la fiesta de esta noche.

—Si, mi señor— respondió fuertemente Merlín, ante la orden, haciendo que el titulo real sonara como un insulto.

—¿Crees que podría haber algo en ese sueño que Morgana y yo tuvimos?— cuestionó Merlín a su mentor una vez que el príncipe se había ido.

—Por la seguridad de Camelot, espero que no— respondió Gaius. —Pero si soñaron lo mismo, entonces me temo que esa pesadilla se volverá real y no se podrá evitar.

—Pero no podemos saber con seguridad— dijo Merlín —No soy un vidente, yo no veo el futuro.

—Pero eres un poderoso mago Merlín— dijo Gaius —Y sospecho que la mujer de su sueño es una bruja de gran poder, que ha sido despertada por la presencia mágica de alguien más.

—Pero esto es diferente— señaló Merlín.

—Tal vez esta mujer te querrá ver en cuanto llegue. —Sugirió Gaius.

—Si este sueño se hace realidad, si esta mujer aparece en Camelot, entonces ¿Que debo hacer?— cuestionó Merlín.

—Lo que siempre haces— replicó Gaius. —Proteger a Arturo, derrotar al malo y no recibir ningún reconocimiento por esto.

Merlín frunció el ceño, pero acepto asintiendo la cabeza, antes de irse a limpiar los establos, al igual que Arturo le había ordenado.

iNota de la autora: Gracias a todos por los comentarios. Comeré una galleta en su honor… /i

Continuará

i Arima chan /i


	4. Chapter 4 Bailando con Morgana

Capítulo 4. **Bailando con Morgana**

Una vez que Merlín hubo completado las tareas que Arturo le impuso, se dirigió a la habitación del príncipe y como de costumbre entró sin llamar. El rubio nada más tenía puestos sus pantalones mientras practicaba con la espada.

—¡Ah, Merlín!— dijo mientras hacía girar su espada en el aire. —Ya era hora. Prepara mi baño.

—Por supuesto, señor— respondió Merlín, mientras se dirigía a la bañera. Llenarla era una tarea larga y agotadora, si solo le fuera posible usar magia, el trabajo sería mucho más rápido y fácil.

Una vez que la bañera estuvo llena el príncipe, dejó su espada a un lado y se acercó al borde. Siendo inusualmente tímido, el príncipe se quitó los pantalones. Merlín cortésmente se giró mientras un Arturo se acomodaba dentro del agua.

—Ya estoy dentro…— informó Arturo y el chico de cabello negro se giro para quedar frente a él.

Con las manos detrás de su espalda, Merlín se balanceaba sobre sus pies alzando talón y punta de manera sucesiva, mirando cualquier cosa que no fuera a Arturo bañándose.

—Esta noche voy a tener que bailar con Lady Rowena— dijo Arturo tranquilamente.

—¡Oh!— respondió Merlín, deseando desesperadamente ser el quien pudiera bailar en los brazos del príncipe. —Buena suerte con ella.

—Preferiría no tenerla— dijo Arturo, sin saber realmente por qué sentía que era importante que Merlín supiera esto. —Prefiero estar cazando en el bosque que aquí dentro del castillo en un baile. Morgana probablemente me opacara en el baile, siempre lo hace.

—Bueno, los dos se ven muy bien juntos— Señaló Merlín con un tono de envidia en su voz.

—Tal vez— Arturo se mostró reacio levemente. —Pero ella más bien es una hermana para mí, así que ni pienso en tener algún otro tipo de relación con ella. No quiero estar con Morgana en de manera romántico.

—Como si eso pudiera ser— dijo una voz burlona, cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Morgana.

Ella ya estaba vestida para la fiesta y bailaba, mirándose más espectacular que de costumbre. Con sus rizos perfectamente peinados, magnificas joyas y un hermoso vestido azul, era la representación perfecta de una princesa de un cuento de hadas.

—¿Te importaría Morgana?— resopló Arturo. —Estoy en medio de un baño.

Ignorando el comentario, Morgana se adentró más en la habitación, antes de dar girar sobre su eje de manera elegante.

—Dime que me veo hermosa— Ordenó ella. Arturo resopló desdeñoso.

—Te ves hermosa mi lady — le dijo galante Merlín, mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

—Gracias Merlín— respondió ella, antes de mirar expectante al príncipe.

—No estas mal, supongo. —dijo Arturo entre dientes.

—Nos veremos más tarde— le dijo Morgana, en un tono que más bien sonaba muy parecido a una amenaza antes de que saliera de los aposentos de manera tan sigilosa como una sombra.

—¿Creés que es hermosa?— le preguntó Arturo, mirando el fondo de la tina de su baño, en lugar de ver a la cara a Merlín.

—Es hermosa— contestó Merlín como si fuera una verdad universal. —Morgana es la mujer más hermosa que han visto mis ojos.

—¡Cállate, Merlín!, creo que voy a vomitar.— Se burló Arturo.

—Arturo no puedes negar su belleza. —Merlín se defendió. —Al igual que yo no podría negar que eres un excelente guerrero y cazador.

—¡Oh!, entonces Morgana es hermosa y yo solo soy un guerrero— murmuró Arturo disgustado.

—Tú también eres hermoso Arturo— le dijo Merlín y dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron. —Desde el punto de vista masculino, por supuesto— añadió rápidamente, mientras sentía que se le secaba la garganta.

—¿Mas hermoso que Morgana?—le preguntó sin apartar sus ojos de los de su sirviente.

—Si, si, me atrevería a decirlo— replicó Merlín y fue recompensando por una tímida sonrisa.

—No mires— Le ordenó Arturo. —Voy a salir.

Merlín apartó su mirada y en silencio esperó a que el príncipe le diera permiso para poder alzar la vista nuevamente. Mientras esperaba, trató de calmar el fuerte latir de su corazón. Sin duda, su corazón no debería latir tan fuerte o tan rápido.

—Ya puedes mirar— le dijo Arturo, el cual trataba de hablar como si no hubiese pasado nada fuera de lo común.

Cuando el joven brujo enfrentó nuevamente a su amo, se encontró que ahora vestía unos pantalones ajustados negros que le daban un aspecto magnifico a sus fuertes piernas y adornaban sus caderas delgadas. El príncipe se debatía entre que túnica escoger.

—¿Qué opinas Merlín?— preguntó Arturo, a la vez que le mostraba una túnica blanca en su mano derecha y una túnica azul en su mano izquierda.

—La azul— la señaló Merlín —Combina con tus ojos.

El príncipe estuvo de acuerdo, dejando la túnica blanca de lado, antes de pasar la túnica azul encima suyo para ponérsela. Merlín se lamentó en silencio perder la visión tan hermosa del torso de Arturo, mientras el se movía lo más posible para poder acomodarse la ropa, se dio cuanta que era la oportunidad perfecta para poder tocar al príncipe como el quisiera así que lo auxilio.

Poco después sacó el mejor par de botas de Arturo y le ayudó a ponérselas.

—Luces perfecto— le halagó Merlín. — Lady Rowena no podrá quitarte los ojos de encima.

—¿Y tu?— preguntó Arturo, con un tono de voz que perfectamente podría estar preguntando por el clima, aunque Merlín pudo ver el nerviosismo en los ojos de Arturo.

—No podría apartar mis ojos de ti, mi señor. —Se atrevió a confesar Merlín.

Ambos chicos quedaron tímidos después de la admisión de Merlín, si cualquiera hubiese presenciado la escena, seguramente diría que se parecían muchísimo a Gwen cuando estaba en la misma situación. Pareciese que una gran bola se había formado en su garganta que les impedía hablar. Merlín se obligó a reaccionar y fue hasta la cómoda para seleccionarle a Arturo la capa adecuada. Eligió una azul, de un tono más fuerte que su túnica y la colocó sobre los hombros del príncipe antes de abrocharla a su cuello con dedos temblorosos.

—Debo irme— susurró Arturo. —El rey me estará esperando.

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, mientras bajaba la mirada al piso. Cuando volvió a alzarla, el príncipe se había ido. Pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro, dejando escapar un suspiro que no se percató era de alivio. Sabiendo que debía ir para servir en la fiesta, Merlín estaba obligado a estar presente así que se dirigió hacia el gran salón. Mientras caminaba, se cuestionó si había alguna verdad en las palabras de Morgana. Tal vez Arturo correspondía a sus sentimientos ¿Qué otra explicación había para toda la tensión que había estado rodeándolos en los aposentos de Arturo? La única respuesta lógica para Merlín, era que el príncipe estuviera burlándose de él, pero Arturo no podría ser tan cruel.

Parecía que toda la población de Camelot se había reunido en el gran salón para la fiesta y el baile. Las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron para dar la bienvenido a Lord Aelfric y su pequeña comitiva. Este recorrió el trayecto del salón con una sonrisa cálida adornando su rostro y llegando estrechó la mano del rey.

—Lord Aelfric— dijo amable Uther. —Bienvenido a Camelot. Este es mi hijo Arturo y Lady Morgana, mi protegida.

—Tienes los ojos de tu padre chico — dijo Aefric a Arturo, a la vez que extendía una mano para alborotar el cabello rubio del príncipe heredero, como si fuera un niño de 5 años. Morgana apenas pudo contener una risa ante el rostro indignado de Arturo. —Mi lady, es una visión de belleza y gracia— Le aduló a la vez que besaba su mano.

—Gracias mi Lord— dijo amablemente Morgana.

—Permítanme presentarle a mi hija— dijo Alefric mientras extendía su mano hacia la chica. —Rowena.

La chica se apartó de los caballeros que los acompañaban en el viaje, antes de presentarse ante Uther, Arturo y Morgana. Colocó su mano en la de su padre e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Es un placer conocerlo— dijo humildemente Rowena.

Lady Rowena era una chica de aspecto delicado, cabello rubio y ojos ligeramente saltones. Aunque su vestido parecía de diamantes, la dama llevaba en claro su futuro. Aelfric y Rowena se sentaron en la mesa real y Uther anunció el inicio de la fiesta.

Comenzaron a departir la comida, mientras Arturo le indicó a Merlín que se acercara para que llenara su copa. Sus dedos rozaron ligeramente mientras Merlín le entregaba su copa desde un lado y sus ojos se encontraron por lo centésima vez ese día.

—Nos vemos en mis aposentos después del baile —le susurró Arturo al oído a su sirviente.

Merlín se estremeció cuando el aliento del príncipe chocó con su oreja, pero aceptó con un movimiento de su cabeza para demostrar que le había escuchado. Luego regreso al lado de Gwen que le sonrió con timidez, obviamente había visto ese intercambio entre los dos hombres.

—Debes decirle lo que sientes esta noche— dijo Gwen —Cuando estén solos.

—¿Crees realmente que Arturo siente algo por mi Gwen?— preguntó Merlín sabiendo que ella era demasiado honesta y dulce, nunca podría mentirle.

—Por supuesto — le respondió. —Es evidente su devoción por ti, lo demuestra cada ves que te mira, como si nadie más estuviese presente.

—¿Entonces tu y Morgana lo saben por eso?— preguntó asustado.

—Solo porque somos sus amigas Merlín, por supuesto que estamos pendientes de todo, pero nadie más se daría cuenta— le explicó Gwen —Mi consejo es que le digas lo que sientes. Te arrepentirás siempre sino lo haces.

Merlín asintió, distraído volvió a girarse para centrar toda su atención en el príncipe. A los pocos minutos, Arturo pudo girarse y mirarlo también, sus ojos se encontraron sin poder apartarse los unos de los otros. A los pocos minutos Arturo se forzó a regresar su atención en lo que su padre y Lord Aelfric estaban platicando.

Un grupo de aldeanos estaban tocando una gran variedad de instrumentos musicales de cuerda y madera para proporcionar las melodías para el baile. Como se esperaba de él, Arturo sacó a Lady Rowena a bailar. Ella parecía encantada de estar en sus brazos y se movió con la mayor gracia de la era capaz. Después de compartir el primer baile con la chica se despidió siendo todo un caballero, besándole la mano antes de regresar rápidamente a su sitio.

Apenas se estaba sentando cuando Morgana estaba ya tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo de nueva cuenta hacia al pista de baile. Años de conocerse y experiencia en este tipo de eventos, se redujo a que ambos bailaban perfectamente bien juntos. Se movían como si hubiesen ensayado esa pieza, cada uno podía saber bien cual sería el paso que daría el otro.

—He notado que le susurraste algo al oído a Merlín— le dijo Morgana mientras bailaban entre las demás parejas.

—No creo que sea algo que te incumba— le contestó, mientras la sostenía, luego con su mano izquierda la alejó un poco, para darle un giro y medio y nuevamente acercarla a él.

—Bien, eso es lo que le hace muy interesante— Comentó a la vez que colocaba su mano en el hombro de Arturo.

—Si quieres saberlo, le he pedido que me encuentre en mis aposentos más tarde— le respondió Arturo. —Así que te agradecería que te abstuvieras de hacerme visitas sin anunciarte esta noche.

—¡Aww! ¿Quieren estar a solas?— preguntó burlonamente mientras la hacia girar nuevamente.

—Solo mantente alejada Morgana, por favor —le rogó Arturo, mientras daba un giro bajo el brazo de ella.

—Con una condición— negoció ella.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el príncipe irritado, mientras la alzaba de la cintura en un salto del baile.

—Que le digas a Merlín lo que sientes por él— finalizó diciéndole con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Eso es lo que quiero hacer—le replicó mientras finalizaba la pieza.

Morgana parecía a punto de gritar de alegría, pero al ser una dama de la nobleza se conformó con mostrar una sonrisa, antes de aceptar la petición de un nuevo baile con Lord Aelfric.

El príncipe trató de regresar a su asiento, pero fue interceptado por Gwen que le puso una mano delicadamente sobre su hombro y tomó la otra mano en la suya mientras le hacia bailar con ella.

—¿Que estas haciendo Guinevere?— le exigió mientras bailaba con torpeza.

—Quería advertirle— le dijo Gwen, sintiéndose igualmente incomoda al bailar con él.

—¿Advertirme?— repitió, arqueando una ceja.

—Si— le respondió, con un tono fuerte, que seguramente había aprendido de Morgana al haber pasado ya tanto tiempo con ella. —Se que le importa mucho Merlín, pero si le rompe el corazón, entonces personalmente le romperé las piernas… mi lord.

Ya finalizada su platica, Gwen se alejo para finalizar ese baile tan torpe, realizó una reverencia antes de salir apresurarse a colocar distancia entre ellos. Arturo la miró sorprendido y después medianamente impresionado.

Observando a su alrededor, vio a Merlín salir del salón. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Arturo se deslizó rápidamente entre los danzantes, incluida Morgana que ahora bailaba con su padre y luego siguió a Merlín por el corredor que en esos momentos estaba vacio.

Sin decir una palabra, el príncipe sujetó a Merlín del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta sus habitaciones, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Merlín lo miró desconcertado y se veía adorable. Arturo estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar, cuando hasta sus oídos llegaron unos de terror.

Continuará…

Arima chan


	5. Chapter 5 La huida de Morgana

Capitulo 5. **La huida de Morgana**.

Sin dudar un segundo, Arturo cruzó la habitación y agarró su espada, se giró nuevamente para dirigirse a grandes pasos hacia la puerta.

—¡Quédate aquí!— le ordenó a Merlín antes de salir rápidamente hacia el gran salón.

Merlín por supuesto, ignoró la orden y fue detrás del príncipe. El brujo caminó rápidamente hacia el salón pocos pasos atrás del rubio y dejó escapar un grito de asombro, al ver que estaban siendo atacados.

El pueblo de Camelot se amontonaba cerca de las paredes, las mesas estaban volteadas y la comida no consumida, estaba dispersa por todas partes. Gwen estaba en el otro lado del salón, al lado de Gaius, ambos agachados. La vista del viejo medico, se fijó en Merlín y Arturo y una chispa de alivio brilló en sus ojos, era evidente que creía que iban a poder salvarlos. A una corta distancia tanto la sirviente como el medico estaban tratando de proteger al rey.

A la mitad del salón, en medio de una pila de cuerpos muertos, incluyendo a los de Lord Aelfric y Lady Rowena; estaba en medio de los cadáveres, la misma mujer de las pesadillas que había descrito Morgana.

La mujer quitó brevemente la atención del rey para hacer frente a Merlín y Arturo que estaban en la puerta. Sus ojos eran como dos frascos de tinta negra y una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios. Merlín y Morgana se encogieron ante el espantoso ruido producido por la risa de ella, la que habían soñado, los ojos del príncipe se abrieron incrédulos. Cuando Morgana había descrito por primera vez a ese personaje de sus pesadillas, se había burlado pensando que solo era una tontería, pero el eco frío de esa risa era la que ella había descrito perfectamente.

Con espada en mano, Arturo se precipitó sobre la mujer e intentó atravesarla. En lugar de cortarla por la mitad, como debería haber sucedido, la hoja se rompió y cayó en pedazos sobre el suelo de piedra.

—Chico estúpido. —Se rió burlona la mujer y con un solo movimiento de su mano, envió volando a Arturo a estrellarse contra Merlín.

Dándoles la espalda, la mujer se giró nuevamente para volver a enfocar su atención en el rey, o más específicamente en la persona que Uther estaba protegiendo, lady Morgana.

—Ven conmigo niña— dijo la mujer con una voz que sonaba tan horrible como unas uñas rasgando una pizarra. Le ofreció su mano esquelética, para que la tomara. —Si vienes tranquilamente, no le ocurrirá nada a estas inocentes personas.

—¿Y si me niego?— preguntó Morgana, permaneciendo detrás del rey.

—Rechazarme, dará como resultado la muerte de todas ellas. —La de ojos negros le respondió. —¿No queremos que eso suceda verdad?— La pregunta fue hecha en un tono de voz que daba a entender que era exactamente lo que deseaba.

Morgana pasó saliva nerviosa, miró alrededor todos los rostros asustados. No dudó ni un segundo en que la mujer cumpliría su amenaza. Al darse cuenta que no tenía opción salió de atrás del rey.

—¡No Morgana!— Uther se opuso, obligándola a regresar atrás de él, nuevamente. —No vas a ir a ninguna parte con esa bruja.

—Pero ella va venir de buena gana su alteza— dijo la de ojos negros. —Seguramente no podrá negarse a lo que ella quiere.

—Vete de este sitio, ¡ahora!— Uther ordenó.

La mujer no hizo ningún intentó por obedecer la orden. En lugar de eso se acercó más a Morgana. Se las arregló para rozarla con su mano, ante esto el rey la apartó, mientras Morgana dejaba escapar un grito ante el toque.

—Mantén, tus manos alejadas de ella, ¡miserable!— gritó Uther.

La bruja gruñó en respuesta antes de tronar sus dedos y ver como uno de los aldeanos caía gritando de dolor.

—¿Cómo será mi Lady?— cruelmente preguntó. —¿Quieres ver como este hombre muere lenta y dolorosamente o vendrás conmigo?

—¡Deja de hacerlo!— suplicó Morgana entre lagrimas. —Haré lo que me pides, pero deja de atormentarlo.

—Por supuesto mi Lady— respondió y con una palmada de sus manos. El hombre que estaba siendo torturado ahora solo era un cuerpo muerto. —Ves, él no siente más dolor.

—¡Eres un monstruo!— Morgana se quedó sin aliento ante la escena. La mujer pelirroja sonrió antes de hablar en forma de alabanza.

—Vamos mi Lady— dijo solicita, la ojinegro. —Tengo grandes planes para ti. Juntas podremos hacer grande cosas, mi poder combinado con tus visiones.

—¿Visiones?— cuestionó Uther, mirando a Morgana como si fuera la primera vez. —¡Brujería!— le dijo acusador.

—¡No mi Lord, no lo es!— Morgana negó entre lágrimas. —¡Son solo pesadillas! Eso no significa nada.

El rey se alejó unos pasos dejando fuera de su campo de visión a la intruso, entonces ella aprovechó la oportunidad para sujetar la muñeca de Morgana. Morgana fue forzada a caminar a su lado hacia la salida.

—¡No te la llevarás!— gruñó Arturo, el estaba bloqueando el camino a la mujer, aun desarmado. A su lado estaba Merlín.

La mujer de ojos negros levantó la mano libre para lanzar un hechizo, pero Morgana se colocó frente al príncipe.

—¡No te permitiré que le hagas daño!— gritó Morgana hecha una fiera.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Gaius hacia gestos desesperados a Merlín para que hiciera algo, pero el brujo no tenía idea de cómo podía ayudar sin descubrirse a si mismo.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía dejar que esa horrible mujer se llevara a Morgana. Dio un paso adelante y los ojos negros de la mujer se fijaron en él. Los ojos de Merlín brillaron como el oro cuando se acercó y tomó del brazo a la mujer. Esta soltó de Morgana, como si la hubiese quemado y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su estomago, soltando un grito de dolor tan alto, que sonaba igual de horrible que su risa.

Merlín bajó su mano y alejó a Morgana a una distancia segura, ahora la mujer se retorcía de dolor.

—¡Emerys!— gritó antes de caer a sus pies, su rostro desencajado de dolor.

Arturo pidió auxilio a los guardias sacó su cuchillo precipitándose a atravesar a la mujer. Esta ocasión, pudo atravesar la piel de la bruja y su sangre de color verde brotó de la herida. Tomando la espada de uno de sus caballeros, Arturo llevó la hoja hasta el cuello de la bruja y con un rápido movimiento la decapitó, por lo tanto matándola.

—Bien eso fue fácil—dijo Merlín lanzando un suspiro imperceptible, cuando la bruja fue declarada muerta.

Uther irrumpió la escena cuando avanzó y se detuvo ante Morgana, quien lo miraba con desconfianza obvia.

—¡Arréstenla!— ordenó.

—¡Padre!— Arturo protestó cuando un guardia sujetó a Morgana y comenzaba a sacarla del salón rumbo a las mazmorras.

—¡Mi lord!— Morgana gritó desesperada. —Mi lord, por favor, no hagas esto. —¡Perdóname, te lo ruego!, ¡No he hecho ningún daño!, ¡Tu lo sabes! Mi señor. ¡Mi LORD!

—¡Padre no puedes hacer esto!— protestaba Arturo, mientras veía como Morgana era llevada a la fuerza.

—Si, si puedo— replicó Uther fríamente, antes de dar ordenes de que el salón fuera limpiado y sacaran los cuerpos.

Dio media vuelta y salió, Arturo, Gaius, Gwen y Merlín fueron rápidamente tras él.

—Señor, sea razonable— suplicó Gaius a la vez que aceleraba sus pasaos para mantener el paso del rey. —Morgana es tu amiga, no tu enemiga.

—Esa bruja no es amiga mía— gruñó Uther.

—No es una bruja— intervino Arturo. —Eso presupones. Además ella es parte de nuestra familia.

—Tiene visiones del futuro, Arturo — le dijo Uther. —Esa es una forma de magia y como te lo he dicho una y otra vez, cualquier forma de magia es maligna.

—¿Y si fuera yo?— contraataco Arturo. —Si fuera yo quien tuviera sueños acerca del futuro, ¿Me encerrarías?

El rey se giró e hizo frente a su hijo, el medico y los dos sirvientes también se detuvieron.

—Tú no tienes sueños sobre el futuro— replicó Arturo antes de continuar su camino rumbo a los calabozos.

Cuando arribaron, los guardias ya habían encerrado a Morgana en una de las celdas y encadenado a la pared de las muñecas.

—¡Mi lord!— sollozó ella, cuando vio al rey. —¡Por favor, mi lord! Lamento tener estas visiones, pero esta más allá de mi control. Sin duda tu debes saber que…

—Disfruta esta noche Morgana— dijo Uther. —Será la última.

—¡NO!— Los otros acompañantes gritaron a la vez, Morgana hizo un gesto de dolor.

—¡Eso no es justo!— gimió Gwen —Mi lady no ha hecho nada malo.

—¡Padre no puedes hacer esto!— dijo Arturo sin tratar de ocultar las lagrimas que ya caían libres por su rostro.

—Mi decisión esta tomada— respondió Uther antes de abandonar los calabozos.

—¿Qué cree que pensaría Igraine de usted?— Gaius se atrevió a preguntar.

El rey se detuvo y bajó su rostro para mirar ferozmente al medico.

—No te atrevas a meterla en esto— le advirtió Uther con un susurro peligroso. —La magia la mató y voy a ver que ella sea vengada, porque todos los que practican brujería serán desaparecidos de la tierra.

—¡Yo no soy una bruja!— gritó Morgana.

El rey no hizo caso y salió rumbo a su habitación.

—¡Nadie va a morir!— le dijo Arturo con firmeza, paso su mano a través de los barrotes para sujetar la mano de ella afectuosamente. —Te prometo que no permitiré que te hagan daño. Todo estará bien.

—Voy a hablar con él, mi lady.— Le aseguró Gaius. —Voy a hacerle entrar en razón. —El viejo medico dio a entender que posiblemente podría tratar de convencer al rey.

—¡No quiero morir!— sollozó Morgana, mientras aferraba con fuerza la mano de Arturo.

—Eso no le va a pasar mi lady— dijo Gwen mientras lloraba igual que ella. —Vamos a pensar en algo. Le ayudaremos a escapar si es necesario. Entonces usted y yo podríamos dejar Camelot. Empezaremos una nueva vida en otro lugar, donde el rey no, nos encuentre.

—Ealdor— sugirió Merlín. —Mi madre con gusto nos ayudará en caso de necesitarla.

—Todo estará bien— le dijo Arturo a ella. —Me aseguraré de ello.

Arturo dio un último apretón a su mano, antes de salir también.

—No quiero estar sola— gimió Morgana, una vez que el príncipe se hubo ido.

—Nos quedaremos con usted— le aseguró Merlín y Gwen asintió fervientemente.

—Tal vez podamos escapar ¿ahora?— susurró Gwen.

—Eso es imposible, los guardias están afuera de la puerta y no tenemos la llave— replicó Morgana. Finalmente no se controló y terminó llorando.

—Eso no es un problema— les dijo Merlín. —Todo estará bien, regreso.

El brujo se deslizó hasta la puerta del calabazo y abrió una pequeña hendidura, para mirar a través de ella. Había cuatro guardias. Rápidamente susurró un encantamiento y cayeron sin hacer mucho ruido al suelo, dormidos.

Merlín regresó rápidamente a la celda de Morgana y con un movimiento de su mano, la puerta se abrió. Gwen abrió la boca sorprendida, mientras Morgana solo parpadeó antes de ver el resplandor dorado de los ojos de Merlín, cuando utilizó su magia para quitar las esposas de sus muñecas.

—¡Lo sabía!— respiró aliviada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vamos tenemos que irnos rápido— les dijo Merlín y las dos chicas le siguieron fuera de los calabozos.

Se las arreglaron para deslizarse sin ser detectados por el castillo y los establos.

—¿No se enojará Arturo que robemos sus caballos?— preguntó Gwen, mientras Morgana ayudaba a Merlín con un caballo blanco dócil, antes de montar su caballo negro.

—Lo entenderá— respondió Merlín.

—Merlín, tal vez deberías quedarte. —Sugirió Morgana. —Se lo que Arturo significa para ti. Si ve que te has ido, se sentirá devastado. Quería decirte lo que sentía por ti esta noche, es por eso que te había llevado a sus habitaciones.

—Me voy con ustedes— dijo Merlín con firmeza. —Iremos a Ealdor y luego haremos planes allí.

Morgana parecía dispuesta a seguir discutiendo, pero Merlín ya estaba galopando, así que no les dejó otra opción a ella y Gwen que seguirlo. ¿Cómo se las arreglaron para salir por las puertas del castillo, no lo supo pero estaría eternamente agradecida.

Antes de que Camelot desapareciera de su vista completamente, Merlín miró por encima de su hombro para darle una última mirada, no sabía cuando iba a poder regresar o cuando podría volver a ver su príncipe.

Continuará…

Arima chan


	6. Chapter 6 En busca de Morgana

Capitulo 6. **En busca de Morgana**.

A la siguiente mañana, lo primero que se escuchó fue un gruñido de furia saliendo de la boca del rey cuando descubrió que Morgana se había escapado de su celda.

—¿Dónde esta?— exigió saber Uther y se giró hacia su hijo.

—No lo se— respondió Arturo honestamente.

—Mi señor— un criado dijo tímidamente. —Lady Morgana fue vista saliendo de la ciudad, anoche acompañada de su sirvienta y del sirviente del príncipe Arturo.

Si las miradas mataran, el criado ya habría caído muerto por las dagas que Arturo le lanzaba con los ojos.

—¿Es verdad eso Gaius?— preguntó Uther —¿El chico se fue con ellas?

—Merlín no regresó anoche a dormir.— El viejo medico confesó.

—¿Se fue?— preguntó Arturo o más bien dicho susurró. Un sentimiento de soledad y abandono inundó el pecho del príncipe. Merlín se había ido y el no sabía cuando podría volver a verlo otra vez. Cualquier cosa podría pasarle a ese torpe sin Arturo cerca para evitarle los peligros. ¿Y si fuera atacado? O ¿si se enfermaba? ¿Y si moría?, Arturo no tendría la oportunidad jamás de decirle lo especial y hermoso que era para él y cuanto lo amaba.

—No han de haber ido muy lejos— dijo Uther —Vamos a enviar a los guardias detrás de ellos.

—Padre déjalos ir— espetó Arturo. —o permite que regresen. Pero no sentencies a muerte a Morgana, sería un error. Parte de ti, sabe que lo debes hacer.

—Ealdor— masculló entre dientes. —La madre del chico vive allí, es donde los encontraremos. Los traeremos de vuelta y los tres morirán.

—¡No! —gritó Arturo desesperado. —¡No puedes hacer eso, no te lo permitiré!.

—Soy el rey y deberás respetar mi decisión— siseó Uther.

—Señor, se lo suplicó, reconsidere. —Gaius dijo tentativamente. —Gwen es una buena chica, Merlín un muchacho y Morgana, ella es casi como su hija.

—Ella no es mi hija— Uther protestó tal manera, como si una tormenta se hubiese desatado dentro del castillo. —Ella no significa nada para mí.

—Entonces, también podrías matarme a mí. ¿No?— Señaló Arturo. —Si yo pudiese ver el futuro en vez de Morgana, tendrías que matarme sin siquiera reconsiderarlo.

El rey no respondió pero se tensó visiblemente ante las palabras de su hijo. Uther caminó con paso decidido hasta los establos y se subió a su caballo. Dado que el caballo de Arturo no se encontraba ahí, montó velozmente uno de los de su padre.

—Tú te quedas aquí Arturo— le dijo Uther. —Alguien tiene que velar por el reino, mientras estoy fuera.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho padre, tu eres el rey— respondió Arturo. —Así que Camelot es tu responsabilidad, además no pienso quedarme a protegerlo al mismo tiempo que vas a matar a la única amiga que tengo.

—Gaius— le llamó Uther —Confío en que podrás hacerte cargo de todas las cosas del reino en mi ausencia. Aun así no creo que sea muy larga.

Los dos Pendragon, se alejaron al galope, dejando al medico detrás. Viajaron rumbo a Ealdor en silencio, ambos pensando que el otro estaba equivocado. El joven príncipe no sabía lo que pudiese venir, sólo esperaba que fuese capaz de detener los planes de su padre.

Mientras tanto Merlín, Morgana y Gwen llegaron a Ealdor. La madre del brujo, Hunith estaba trabajando en el campo, cuando vio a su hijo llegar en caballo. Temiendo lo peor, abandonó su trabajo y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

—¡Merlín!— llamó.

Este detuvo el caballo en la entrada, bajándose rápidamente para poder ir al encuentro de su madre, cuando estuvieron frente a frente se dieron un abrazo.

—Te descubrieron ¿verdad? —preguntó Hunith, susurrando temerosa. —Descubrieron tu don.

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

—No es por eso que he vuelto— dijo Merlín. —Entremos para que te pueda explicar.

Morgana y Gwen también desmontaron, dejando atados a sus caballos afuera de la casa de Hunith antes de reunirse con la madre y el hijo en interior de la vivienda, después todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa pequeña.

—Morgana es una vidente, madre— le informó Merlín. —Uther no le agradó cuando lo descubrió y la sentenció a muerte.

—¿Estas seguro?— la voz de Hunith se entrecortó. — Eres su protegida, el rey no podría dañarte.

—Las visiones están demasiado cerca de la magia para el agrado de Uther— respondió Morgana. —Odia la magia más de lo que le importo yo.

—Tenemos la esperanza de que podremos quedarnos por un tiempo aquí— dijo Gwen.

—Por supuesto— Hunith estuvo de acuerdo sin dudarlo un segundo. —Pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten.

—Gracias—dijo Morgana derrochando encanto —Es muy amable.

—¿Y que hay acerca de ti, mi muchacho?— Hunith le preguntó a su hijo. —¿Tienes intención de regresar a Camelot?

—Eso espero— Merlín respondió pensando en el rubio príncipe.

—Deberías hacerlo Merlín— dijo Morgana. —Arturo te necesita ahora más que nunca. Te extrañará muchísimo si estas lejos mucho tiempo.

El joven hechicero se sonrojo un poco y se dio cuenta que su madre lo cuestionaba con la mirada.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Merlín?— le preguntó Hunith con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

—Merlín esta enamorado— dijo Morgana con a voz cantada.

—Vamos Merlín, cuéntamelo todo— curiosa dijo Hunith, mientras se acercaba a su hijo, entusiasmada por la noticia.

—No hay nada que decir— le dijo Merlín suspirando. —Además, no creo pase algo, incluso si regreso a Camelot.

—Merlín, te hemos dicho muchas veces que Arturo corresponde a tus sentimientos— dijo Gwen, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos una hendidura en la tabla. —¿Por qué no puedes creernos?

—El no me ama— respondió Merlín, como si estuviera explicando un simple problema de matemáticas a un niño. — Ni siquiera sabe lo que soy. Si lo supiera… seguro ya hubiese estado muerto desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Eso no es cierto— rechazó Morgana. —Arturo no es su padre. El no tiene la misma opinión. Lo ha demostrado cuando salió en mi defensa.

—Es diferente— Contraatacó Merlín. —Eres como una hermana para él y no eres una bruja. Solo tienes sueños que a veces se llegan a convertir en realidad, mientras que yo si soy un mago y puedo hacer magia. Arturo considera que es peligrosa, no confiaría en mí, si supiera de mis poderes.

—Eso es ridículo— las tres mujeres argumentaron, pero Merlín únicamente encogió sus hombros sintiéndose miserable.

—A pesar de que pueda pasar por alto que sea un mago y que me ama, no podemos estar juntos— dijo Merlín —El rey no lo permitiría. Solo soy un humilde sirviente, pero también soy un hombre. Arturo, como príncipe de Camelot, se espera que tenga una esposa y de un heredero a la corana. Cosas que no puede tener conmigo, no hay un final feliz para los dos.

Incapaces de negar la verdad en sus palabras, las chicas no respondieron. Merlín fue a los campos para hacerse cargo del trabajo que su madre estaba realizando cuando llegaron. Dentro de la casa de Hunith, Gwen la ayudaba a preparar la cena, mientras Morgana trataba de deshacer los nudos de su cabello.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar, hablaron de trivialidades como el clima y cosas por el estilo, pero tuvieron cuidado de no volver a tocar temas sensibles.

Como Hunith y Gwen cocinaron, Morgana y Merlín se ofrecieron a limpiar los platos. Hunith intentó detener a la dama diciéndole que no era necesario, pero Morgana insistió.

Después de lavar todo, Morgana le pidió a Merlín que diera un paseo con ella. Dejaron a Gwen acompañando a su madre, el joven mago la siguió fuera de la casa y se alejaron un poco a un área solitaria.

Los primeros instantes Morgana no dijo nada; solo paseaba su mirada sin fijarla en algo y dejó que el aire nocturno acariciara suavemente su piel de porcelana. Algo en el aire en esta pequeña aldea le era más agradable que el de Camelot, quizás el sentimiento de libertad.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo eres capaz de hacer magia?— preguntó Morgana finalmente.

—Desde siempre— respondió Merlín. —No fue algo que me enseñaran, sino con la que nací.

—No puedo imaginar cuan difícil debió ser mantenerla en secreto todos estos años —dijo Morgana. —Principalmente en Camelot.

—No ha sido fácil— Admitió el mago. —Mi amigo de la infancia Will, fue el único en Ealdor que descubrió mi secreto. Esa fue la razón por lo que mi madre me mandó con Gaius.

—Pero, creí que el era un hechicero también— dijo Morgana confundida.

—No— respondió triste Merlín— El solo me protege.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta— Admitió. —Lo siento.

—Merlín le dio una sonrisa apagada, antes de alzar la vista y mirar las estrellas brillantes que adornaban el cielo oscuro.

—¿No son hermosas?— preguntó Morgana, mientras también las miraba. —Esa de ahí es Draco— le indicó mientras señalaba la constelación. —Mi padre y yo solíamos mirar las estrellas. Cada vez que tenía una pesadilla corría a su habitación y él me llevaba al borde de la ventana y me sentaba en su regazo. Entonces apuntaba hacia las diferentes estrellas y me decía sus nombres, a la vez que me decía la historia de cada una de ellas. Les llamaba los diamantes del cielo.

—Yo nunca conocí a mi padre— le dijo de repente Merlín, se sentía de cierta manera obligado a corresponder la información personal que le había dado Morgana, con algo de la suya. —Mi madre no me dijo mucho acerca de él cuando le pregunté, solo me dijo que era un buen hombre y que nos tuvo que dejar y no iba a regresar. Pero a pesar de todo le esperaba. Por años le espere. Pero con el tiempo acepté que nunca volvería. Estuve triste durante un tiempo hasta que me di cuenta que no necesitaba una figura paterna en mi vida, entonces conocí a Gaius y me di cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo. El ha sido un padre para mí.

—Así era Uther para mí— susurró triste Morgana. —Nunca sustituirá a mi padre por supuesto, pero la herida que me ocasionó su muerte, Uther la sanó. Cuando me mudé a Camelot, era a Uther a quien buscaba cuando me despertaba después de una pesadilla. Incluso cuando soñé con ella… — Morgana se estremeció un poco y Merlín supo a ciencia cierta que se estaba refiriendo a la mujer de ojos negros. —Hacia tiempo que no había ido a buscarlo por una pesadilla, pero esa noche, esa mujer, fue tan aterrador. Él me sostuvo entre sus brazos y me dijo que no tuviera miedo, dijo que no permitiría que nadie me hiciese daño— soltó una risa vacía. —Fui una tonta al pensar que realmente le importaba.

—Lo lamento— dijo el brujo, sin saber que otra cosa decir.

—¡Oh!, tu no tienes la culpa— le respondió forzando una sonrisa. —Siempre me temía el significado de mis sueños. Pero siempre supe que Uther algún día lo descubriría. No hay nada que permanezca en secreto para siempre. Pero nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos como ordenar que me ejecutaran.

—Estas a salvo aquí— Aseguró Merlín.

—Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?— le cuestionó —Se que el rey estará buscándome en estos momentos y cuando me encuentre me matara ahí mismo. Solo espero no haberlos puesto en peligro; a ti a Gwen o a tu madre.

—Todo estará bien mi lady— dijo Merlín reconfortándola. —Gaius y Arturo serán capaces de hacer entrar en razón a Uther. Entonces regresaremos a Camelot como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Deseo que tengas razón Merlín. —le dijo Morgana. —De verdad lo deseo. Pero a pesar de todo no creo estar destinada a tener un final feliz.

Merlín miró tristemente a la hermosa mujer, ella giró su rostro antes de que el mago pudiera ver las lágrimas que brillaban en su mejilla. Cuando tuvo oportunidad, discretamente las borró de sus ojos con la manga de su vestido. Nuevamente se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa de ánimo antes de regresar a la casa, pero antes le dio una última mirada al cielo estrellado; Merlín la siguió.

Hunith y sus huéspedes se acomodaron para acostarse en las camas improvisadas y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, Uther Pendragon y Arturo llegaron cerca de Ealdor.

—Vamos a detenernos aquí. —Decidió Uther a la vez que desmontaba su caballo.

Sin decir una palabra, Arturo siguió su ejemplo. Aunque su hijo estaba de espaldas ocupándose de atar a su caballo, el rey lo atrapó y logró sujetarle las muñecas con una cuerda alrededor de ellas, para rápidamente también amarrar la cuerda en el árbol más próximo.

—¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?— gritó Arturo indignado, mientras luchaba con la cuerda que lo aprisionaba.

—Lo siento Arturo— le respondió el rey, mientras golpeaba caballo de Arturo para que huyera al bosque mientras el volvía a montar a su propio caballo. —Pero no puedo permitir que interfieras con lo que debe hacerse. Te desataré cuando regrese.

El príncipe se quedó estupefacto al ver como su padre se alejaba galopando. Sorprendido y enfadado, empezó desesperadamente a tratar de liberarse de sus ataduras.

Después de un gran esfuerzo, se liberó y rápidamente salió corriendo. El rey le llevaba una ventaja importante y Arturo solo podía esperar que sus pies lo llevaran a Ealdor a tiempo.

En la oscuridad de la noche, Uther llegó a Ealdor. Entonces vio a los caballos amarrados en los postes de una pequeña casa mal construida, nadie hubiese sospechado donde Morgana se escondía.

Sacó su daga, se bajó del caballo y se encaminó sigilosamente hasta la casa. Tan silencioso como un roedor, abrió la puerta y entró. La respiración acompasada del viento, llenó la habitación, mientras sus ocupantes seguían durmiendo tranquilamente. El chico estaba dormido en el suelo junto a su madre, mientras Morgana compartía la cama con su criad, Guinivere al parecer, pero eso no importaba.

Tranquilamente el rey cruzó la habitación y su sombra se cernió sobre su pupila dormida. Su cabello oscuro se extendía sobre el cojín que ocupaba, algunas hebras de este, cubrían su hermoso rostro. Casi con ternura, Uther rozó los bucles, alejándolos de su cara. Mirándola fijamente levantó su puñal, listo para atravesarlo por su garganta entonces una ligera sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y entonces Morgana abrió los ojos.

Continuará…

Arima Chan


	7. Chapter 7 El regreso de Morgana

Capitulo 7. **El regreso de Morgana**.

Morgana abrió los ojos y miró tranquilamente al rey. La hoja del cuchillo brillaba con la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la puerta abierta. Con la elegancia y sutileza de una brisa la vidente se incorporó.

—No pensé que arribarías tan pronto— le dijo en un susurro.

El cuchillo aun permanecía en la mano de Uther, amenazándola pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

—Bien ¿Que estas esperando?— Morgana no cambió su actitud, sino echó su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello. —Adelante mi Lord, mátame.

El se quedó quieto, claramente en shock y confundido. Esto no resultó como el lo había esperado. El rey pensó que ella rogaría por su vida o incluso que daría pelea. Eso es lo que Morgana haría normalmente, se defendería hasta lo último instante. Ni por un segundo esperó que se entregara tan fácilmente y lo hiciera sencillo para él, haciendo su que su misión fuera más difícil.

—¿Qué ocurre Uther?— Morgana lo provocó —¿De pronto te has convertido en un anciano?

—No soy un anciano— Protestó, sonando más como su hijo que como él mismo.

El sonido de la voz del rey hizo despertar a Gwen y pestañeó antes de abrir los ojos totalmente. Su mirada se centró en Uther con el puñal levantado, gritó llena de pánico, a la vez que se incorporaba de la cama.

Su grito alertó a Merlín y a la madre de este, llegando pronto para mirar asombrados la escena antes ellos.

—Rey o no rey— dijo decidida Hunith. —Esta es mi casa y no permitiré que derrame la sangre de la chica.

Está bien, Hunith— le respondió Morgana mientras con suma delicadeza abandonaba la cama. —Deja que lo haga. Deja que demuestre la clase de hombre que es en realidad. Estaré feliz de estar con mi padre otra vez, este seguro que le daré sus mejores deseos mi Lord. ¿Quizás incluso pueda darle un mensaje a Igraine de su parte?

—¡No menciones siquiera su nombre!— Uther gritó, mientras con su mano libre sujetó el cuello de Morgana. A pesar de que Uther hundió sus uñas en la carne, Morgana no hizo ningún gesto de dolor. Solo fijo sus ojos en los de él, mirándolo desafiante, con una mirada incluso divertida.

—Igraine— repitió de manera suave, como si el rey no tuviese su mano cerrándola más alrededor de su cuelo y un cuchillo apuntándole.

—Morgana— dijo Gwen a manera de suplica, mientras sujetaba fuertemente la cubierta de la cama.

—Señor por favor, solo déjela ir— suplicó Merlín, mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente al rey y su pupila.

Uther lo ignoró y liberó la garganta de Morgana tan solo para poder llevarla hasta su cabello y agarrarlo con fuerza. Tiró de este con bruscamente para exponer su cuello y luego colocar el cuchillo en esa garganta pálida. La dama ni siquiera pestañeó, solo sonrió mirándolo como estuviera conteniéndose de reír abiertamente.

Un absoluto silencio cayó sobre los ocupantes de ese cuarto, Merlín, su madre y Gwen estaban expectantes para ver si era Uther o Morgana quien haría el próximo movimiento.

Intentando no perder su control, Morgana clavó su mirada en los ojos de rey, retándolo a derramar su sangre. El también clavo su mirada azul, incapaz de detectar cualquier indicio de maldad, lo único que vio fue a Morgana.

Muy lentamente, el soltó su cabello y acarició tiernamente los bucles cuando su mano descendía por este. Más lentamente apartó la daga de su garganta antes de dejar que sus dedos la soltaran cayendo al piso, sin dejar de mirar a Morgana.

Con el ceño fruncido, Gwen atrajo la atención de Merlín enviándole una mirada interrogativa. El también estaba desconcertado, cuando giró a ver a su madre la vio sonriendo. Al ver la expresión feliz de ella, el brujo experimentó un sentimiento de alivio que cayó sobre él y que la tensión guardada en su interior comenzaba a disolverse.

Regreso su atención hacia Morgana y Uther, Merlín observó como el rey abrazaba a la vidente y la sostenía entre sus brazos como si fuera una joya preciada que pudiera perder.

Una confusa Gwen, se acercó cuidadosamente a Merlín y se quedó a su lado. Ambos se sonrieron complacidos, entonces escucharon el ruido de unos pasos apresurados y se giraron justo a tiempo para ver a Arturo entrar corriendo por la puerta resoplando y jadeando por la carrera pegada.

Exhausto por la carrera, se detuvo para sostenerse y de pronto su expresión se convirtió en incredulidad, cuando vio a su padre y Morgana abrazados.

—¿Eh?— exclamó confundido Arturo.

Nadie hizo caso al príncipe, pero Uther separó su brazo para darle espacio, invitándolo a unirse al abrazo. Avergonzado e incómodo Arturo se acercó, estaba aun dudoso cuando Morgana lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo obligó a unirse a ellos.

Los tres quedaron abrazados uno al otro, al parecer olvidándose de las demás personas.

—Lo siento en realidad— se disculpó Uther en voz baja, antes de besar a Morgana en la cabeza.

Dejaron que el abrazo familiar continuara por varios minutos más, hasta que Hunith carraspeó un poco para recordarles que estaban ahí.

Uther se separó del abrazo, pero aun mantuvo un brazo alrededor de Morgana. Hizo una ligera reverencia a Hunith, antes de conducir a Morgana fuera de la casa.

—¿Y ahora que?— preguntó Gwen, aun muy confundida.

—Creo que regresamos a casa— respondió Arturo. El príncipe lanzo una mirada a su criado encontrando sus ojos para romper el contacto unos segundos después, antes de salir para reunirse con su padre y Morgana.

—Gracias por su ayuda— dijo Gwen mientras le daba un abrazo a Hunith.

—De nada querida— La mujer mayor replicó amablemente.

Gwen sonrió antes de dejar la casa y darles a la madre y al hijo un tiempo a solas.

—Soy yo, o ¿estaba algo trastornado?— Merlín preguntó a su madre, refiriéndose al príncipe.

—Solo habla las cosas con él— Le aconsejó Hunith. —Seguramente esta un poco molesto porque te fuiste de Camelot sin avisarle, es comprensible.

—Tal vez debería quedarme aquí unos días— Sugirió Merlín. — Le daré tiempo para que se calme.

—No Merlín— replicó Hunith —Debes irte con Arturo, regresar a Camelot. Los dos han estado ocultando sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo. Debes decirle lo que sientes.

Hunith acarició la mejilla de su hijo suavemente antes de darle un beso en la frente. Él le abrazó con fuerza antes de despedirse susurrándole al oído.

Cuando se reunió con los demás afuera, descubrió que ya no había caballos. Uther, Morgana y Gwen ya estaban en camino a Camelot. Arturo mientras tanto acariciaba el cuello de su caballo esperando a Merlín.

—No tengo que regresar hoy— le dijo Merlín al príncipe. —Podría quedarme toda la noche y regresar mañana.

—Quizás deberías quedarte aquí por tu bien— le amenazó Arturo, provocando una mueca de dolor en Merlín.

—¿Es lo que desea señor?— le preguntó, intentando mantener su tono de voz tranquilo.

—No— El rubio replicó después de un incomodo silencio. —No, en realidad no. Odio que no estés cerca.

—¿Acaso te aburres sino tienes a nadie quien mandar?— bromeó Merlín.

—No es eso— admitió Arturo con una sonrisa leve. —Pero también te extraño. No hay nadie como tu Merlín.

—Ni como usted señor— respondió el brujo.

Con una risa ligera, el príncipe fijo su vista en el suelo, y a menos que Merlín se equivocara, parecía ruborizado.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?— cuestionó con tristeza, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo.

—Fue lo único que se ocurrió para proteger a Morgana— respondió Merlín. —Fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió en ese momento.

—Podrían haberme esperado— El príncipe apuntillo, sonando dolorido, algo que Merlín jamás le diría.

—Lo siento Arturo— se disculpó. —No se que más quieres que te diga. No sabía si ibas a dejarnos ir. Solo estaba ayudando a Morgana. Siempre tuve la intención de volver tan pronto como pudiese. También te echo de menos, cuando estamos separados— terminó con un susurro.

—¿Regresas conmigo?— le preguntó Arturo, mirando a través de sus pestañas. Sonrió complacido.

Merlín asintió inquieto y se acercó seguro al príncipe, nervioso. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería decirle a Arturo que lo amaba? ¿Tendría que besarlo? O ¿Debería girarse y correr a los brazos de su madre y esconderse para siempre?

Pero no hizo nada. En lugar de eso, Arturo le ayudó a subir al caballo para después subir atrás de él. El príncipe paso su brazo alrededor la cintura de su siervo para asegurarlo, finalmente aferro las riendas del caballo con la otra. Merlín se estremeció ligeramente al sentir el aliento de Arturo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Como era de esperar, Uther, Morgana y Gwen llegaron a Camelot primero. Desmontaron con elegancia de sus caballos para que los sirvientes se los llevaran a los establos.

—Debemos encontrar a Gaius— dijo Uther —Lo puse a cargo mientras estaba fuera.

—Bueno, el castillo sigue en pie— respondió Morgana. —No pudo haber hecho un mal trabajo.

El rey le sonrió antes de dejar escapar un bostezo. Estaba levantado desde la madrugada y no había dormido la noche anterior.

—Tal vez deberías irte a acostar— sugirió Morgana.

—No estoy cansado— mintió a la vez que subía las escaleras, siendo seguido por Gwen y Morgana.

—No me engañas Uther Pendragon— dijo Morgana, mientras movía la cabeza divertida. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rey algo raro en él, cuando atravesó las puertas, se encontró con un Gauis frenético

—¡Oh gracias a Dios, están de vuelta! — el medico suspiró de alivio. —Ahora por favor señor, se lo ruego, no dañe a Morgana. No podrá hacerle nada mi Lord, porque no se lo permitiré.

—Tranquilízate Gaius— le dijo Uther —Todo está bien. — El rey colocó un brazo alrededor de Morgana y ambos sonrieron al el doctor.

—¿Eso significa que no la mandará a ejecutar? — inquirió cuidadosamente Gaius.

—No Gaius— replicó Uther — En realidad extrañaría mucho con quien pelear.

—¡Oh! Eso es… grandioso— Gauis dijo confundido, buscando con la mirada a Gwen para que le diera alguna explicación.

La sirviente de piel oscura, solo se encogió de hombros mientras veía con una sonrisa como Uther se llevaba a Morgana.

—¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó Gaius

—No estoy muy segura— admitió Gwen. —Cuando desperté, encontré a Uther amenazando a Morgana con una daga en su cuello, pero finalmente resultó que no tuvo corazón para matarla y por eso estoy muy agradecida.

—¿Qué pasó con Merlín y el príncipe?— cuestionó Gaius —¿Dónde están ellos?

—Deberán llegar pronto— Gwen le aseguró. — No estaban muy lejos. Si me disculpa, creo que voy a dormir un poco.

Gaius asintió pensativo mientras ella se alejaba y se mantuvo pendiente para ver llegar al joven mago y el heredero al trono. Como Gwen lo dijo, ambos llegaron poco después. El hombre mayor observó como Arturo descendió fácilmente del caballo y después ayudó a Merlín a desmontar. El príncipe se quedó sujetando a su sirviente un poco más de lo necesario, antes de acercarse a la entrada de palacio, mientras sus brazos se rozaban ligeramente mientras caminaban.

—Gaius— dijo alegre Merlín antes de correr a abrazar al anciano.

—Nunca vuelvas a desaparecer así de nuevo ¿Me escuchaste? —Le reprendió antes de revolver el cabello oscuro del chico. — Me alegro que hayan regresado sanos y salvos, señor— Añadió antes de inclinarse ante el príncipe.

—Gracias Gaius— dijo cortésmente Arturo —Confío en que todo este bien por aquí.

Gaius confirmó asintiendo la cabeza.

—Te ves cansado Merlín— señaló Gaius con tono paternal cuando se dio cuenta de las ojeras que tenía Merlín. —Vamos debes dormir un poco. Usted también señor.

El medico sujetó a Merlín del brazo y se lo llevo consigo para que descansara. Mientras Merlín seguía a su mentor, giró un poco para mirar encima de su hombro, sonrió travieso al príncipe. Arturo rodó sus ojos, pero devolvió la sonrisa antes de dirigirse a sus propios aposentos.

Sin molestarse para cambiarse de ropa, se desplomó sobre su cama. Mentalmente se reprendió por no haberle dicho a Merlín sus sentimientos cuando regresaba de Ealdor. No fue su culpa del todo, porque estaba más preocupado de no rozar su ingle con el trasero de Merlín mientras iban montados sobre el mismo caballo. Se prometió a si mismo que se confesaría a Merlín la próxima vez que se vieran, entonces Arturo se sumergió en un sueño profundo, lleno de escenas pervertidas con su sirviente favorito.

Continuará…

i Arima chan /i


	8. Chapter 8 La bofetada de Morgana

Capitulo 8. **La bofetada de Morgana**.

A la mañana siguiente, Merlín arribó a trabajar a tiempo. Entró de puntillas para no hacer ruido a los aposentos del príncipe y removió la cortina de la ventana, haciendo que un gran rayo de sol inundara la habitación. El ayudante fue hasta la cama de su amo. Se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado y pasó cuidadosamente su mano por el cabello rubio.

Aún dormido Arturo gimió satisfecho y se movió para sentir más la caricia. Sonriendo Merlín movió su mano ahora para acariciar la mejilla tersa del otro chico.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del príncipe y Merlín supo que ya estaba despierto.

—Es tiempo de levantase— le dijo Merlín suavemente.

Arturo gimió en respuesta antes de jalar las sabanas y cubrirse la cabeza.

—Señor, se supone que debes presentarte a desayunar con Uther y Morgana— le dijo el criado. —Arturo levántate— le ordenó finalmente, a la vez que le quitaba las sábanas.

—¡Oh Merlín!— Arturo se quejó molesto y Merlín solo supo que ansiaba oír gemir al príncipe su nombre pero de una forma diferente.

—No me veas con esos ojos azules de cachorro abandonado— dijo Merlín tratando de sonar enérgico. —Eso no funciona conmigo.

—Es muy temprano— Se quejó, mientras colocaba su brazo encima de sus ojos para tapar la luz entrante.

—Supongo que tendré que decirle al rey que no estarás presente en el desayuno este día. —Suspiró Merlín.

—Eres muy bueno conmigo— respondió Arturo alegremente mientras se acurrucaba nuevamente con su almohada.

Riendo por lo bajo, Merlín le colocó nuevamente las mantas sobre el príncipe antes de cerrar las cortinas para evitar el paso de la luz.

—Regresaré más tarde— le dijo Merlín, antes de salir de su habitación e ir a informar al rey, que Arturo no estaría presente en el desayuno.

Cuando Arturo finalmente se levantó de la cama, miró a su alrededor aun con ojos dormidos, esperando ver a Merlín. Sin embargo el príncipe se decepcionó al ver que no estaba allí. Se sintió un poco molesto consigo mismo por no decirle a Merlín sus sentimientos antes, pero había estado tan cansado para tener una conversación.

Tomó la decisión de encontrar al idiota y de una buena vez decírselo, Arturo hizo una pelota su ropa para aventarla cerca del guardarropa y colocarse ropa limpia. Ya finalmente salió, arreglado de sus aposentos, salió hacia su cuarto y comenzó a buscar por los pasillos a su siervo.

—¿Guinevere?— la llamó en cuanto vio a la chica de cabello rizado bajar por las escaleras. — Has visto a Merlín?

—Está en el patio, señor— le informó

—¿Qué esta haciendo ahí el idiota?— preguntó Arturo

—Bien, pues verá, lo que sucedió es…— Gwen respondió turbada —Es humm… bueno… es que el rey Uther puso a Merlín en el cepo… otra vez.

Arturo rodó los ojos y maldijo en voz baja antes de salir del castillo. Cruzo el patio, con toda seguridad se encontraría a Merlín siendo bombardeado con frutas y verduras. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, limitándose a observar por un tiempo a la vez que desaprobaba con la cabeza.

—¿Qué hiciste esta ocasión Merlín?— le preguntó mientras los habitantes del pueblo, habían ido por más frutas.

—Le dije al rey que no podrías bajar a desayunar— respondió Merlín después de escupir un trozo de lechuga. —Este es el resultado

—Ah, pues que mala suerte— respondió el rubio.

El brujo lo fulminó con la mirada, lo que ocasionó que el príncipe sonriera.

—Lo siento— le dijo Arturo. —Si hubiera sabido que mi padre reaccionaría así, no te habría pedido mentir por mí.

—Lo hubiera hecho de todos modos— replicó Merlín. —Dios sabe que nada puede interponerse en el camino del sueño de belleza de Arturo Pendragon.

—¿Sabes?, te iba a liberar— dijo Arturo. —Pero después de ese comentario, creo que un par de horas más en el cepo te harán bien.— Dio un paso para colocarse ante su criado y le alboroto el cabello antes de alejarse a la par que los aldeanos regresaban con más municiones frescas.

—¡Oh no, Arturo, por favor!— Merlín le suplicó.

Riendo divertido, Arturo regreso y ordenó a los pobladores que se mantuvieran alejados, antes de mandar a uno de los caballeros que soltara a Merlín.

—Vamos— dijo Arturo, mientras palmeaba la espalda del otro chico. —Vamos a que te limpies.

Se dirigieron a las habitaciones de Arturo y en ellas el príncipe coloco un poco de agua en una bandeja para que Merlín pudiera lavarse al cara, el cabello y el cuello.

—Ten— dijo Arturo lanzándole una camisa limpia, una vez que Merlín había terminado de limpiarse.

—Gracias— dijo entre dientes Merlín mientras jugueteaba nervioso con la parte baja de su camisa sucia.

—No me digas que eres tímido— Bromeó Arturo, mientras cruzaba la distancia de la sala para colocarse delante del chico ya ruborizado.

Merlín se encogió de hombros, mientras miraba el suelo. Rodando nuevamente los ojos, Arturo sujeto la camisa de Merlín para sacarla por su cabeza revelando su torso desnudo. Sintiéndose apenado y vulnerable, Merlín se colocó rápidamente la camisa limpia que Arturo le había dado.

—Merlín— dijo Arturo suavemente, mientras tomaba la barbilla del chico para que pudieran verse directamente. —Bueno, yo… tú… tú eres maravilloso… y yo… ¿sabes?

—Lo siento señor, no lo se— respondió Merlín, despachando su timidez rápidamente. —Tendrás que decírmelo.

—Por amor a Dios Merlín, tú sabes lo que estoy intentando decirte. — El príncipe rompió el contacto visual y ahora fue su turno de ruborizarse

Cuando Arturo de nuevo encontró el valor para volver a mirar a su siervo, se encontró con que esos ojos azules brillaban divertidos y él sonreía de esa manera tan especial que lo hacía tanto enfurecerse como que su corazón se derritiera.

—¿Me vas a hacer decírtelo no es así?— preguntó con miedo.

Como única respuesta, Merlín le sonrió.

—Bien.— Arturo, sonó dolido antes de fijar su mirada en los zapatos de Merlín. —Te… amo— le dijo en un susurro.

—Lo siento Arturo— dijo un alegre Merlín. —No he entendido nada, de lo que estabas diciendo.

—Dije te amo— siseó Arturo, mientras con su mirada apuñalaba a su criado.

—Lo siento ¿Qué?— preguntó nuevamente Merlín, colocando una mano en su oreja para "escucharlo mejor".

El príncipe soltó un gruñido antes de empujar al brujo contra la pared.

—¡Te amo!— gritó, aunque por el tono de su voz, pareció que declaraba sus sentimientos de odio y amor a la vez.

—Yo también te amo— respondió Merlín con suavidad y la furia de Arturo comenzó a desaparecer mientras besaba hambriento al chico de cabello oscuro.

Sus bocas y dientes chocaban entre si, así como sus lenguas peleaban por el dominio. Por supuesto Arturo ganó la batalla y Merlín se dejó someter por el príncipe. Su mano se enredó en el cabello color cuervo del sirviente, Arturo lo condujo hacia su cama y cayó encima de Merlín.

—Arturo— gimió Merlín, cuando el rubio deslizó sus manos hacia el sur de su cuerpo. Sus caderas se encontraban, la sombra de la mano de Arturo ya estaba sobre su erección.

—Te quiero— declaró Arturo, a la vez que le quitaba la camisa al chico.

—Espera, Arturo— suplicó Merlín, mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho de Arturo para impedirle que avanzara más.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó mientras sujetaba las mejillas de Merlín.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte— informó serio Merlín.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no me va a agradar?— preguntó Arturo con temor mientras se levantaba de la cama para ponerse de pie con dignidad.

—Solo escúchame, por favor— le suplicó Merlín, a la vez que también se colocaba de pie y se ponía nuevamente la camisa. —Te amo Arturo. Yo nunca te la lastimaría y puedes confiar en mí siempre. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo se— respondió Arturo, acercándose a Merlín y acariciando sus antebrazos. —Ahora ¿Qué es?

—Yo… yo soy— Merlín trató de decirlo, pero su voz se quebró y su garganta se cerró.

—Hey— trata de tranquilizarlo Arturo cuanto tomó las manos de Merlín entre las suyas y besó suavemente sus nudillos. —Me puedes decir cualquier cosa. Relájate, no puede ser tan malo.

—Soy un mago— declaró Merlín con orgullo, a la vez esperó la reacción del príncipe.

Arturo lo miró por unos instantes antes de comenzar a carcajearse.

—Muy gracioso Merlín— le dijo, dándole un beso en los labios. —Ahora en serio, ¿Qué es?

—Arturo, te lo dije— replicó Merlín. —Soy un hechicero. Uno poderoso de hecho.

—¡Oh cállate Merlín!, no debes bromear con cosas de ese tipo— le reprendió Arturo.

—No estoy bromeando— objetó Merlín. —Mira, te lo demostraré.

Observó alrededor del cuarto, cuando los ojos de Merlín se posaron sobre la mesa susurró un encantamiento que hizo levitarla en el aire, antes de ser regresada al piso otra vez.

—Lo ves— dijo Merlín, mientras se giraba para enfrentar a Arturo una vez más.

Los ojos de Arturo se abrieron enormemente y su boca hizo un gesto de horror, cuando dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Merlín, lo miró de arriba a bajo, sin saber de que forma responder.

—¿Arturo?— preguntó nervioso Merlín, mientras cuidadosamente extendía su mano hacia el príncipe. El rubio le dio un manotazo, con repugnancia y le dio la espalda, mientras caminaba por toda la habitación.

—Eres un brujo— dijo con asco, antes de golpear con su puño la mesa, en un arranque de furia.

—Arturo, aun soy yo— le dijo desesperado Merlín. —Aun soy Merlín, esto no cambia nada.

—¡Esto cambia todo!— gritó Arturo, se giró hacia el brujo y caminó hacia él, haciendo que Merlín retrocediera hasta la pared acobardado. —¿Es por eso que me siento así?— preguntó exigente Arturo. —¿Haz lanzado algún tipo de hechizo sobre mí?

—¡No, por supuesto que no!— replicó Merlín, sintiéndose insultado por tal acusación. —¿Cómo siquiera puedes pensar eso?

—¡Lárgate de mi vista!— ordenó fieramente Arturo

—Arturo— dijo suavemente Merlín, acercándose de nuevo al príncipe.

—¡He dicho que te largues!— gritó Arturo, empujando a Merlín lejos de él, con tanto fuerza que cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, provocándole una herida.

Dejando escapar un sollozo ahogado, Merlín se levantó rápidamente y huyó de la habitación sujetándose la cabeza donde tenía la herida. Corrió a ciegas a través del castillo con lágrimas en su rostro hasta que se encontró a Gwen y Morgana.

—¡Merlín!— exclamó Gwen cuando vio la sangre que brotaba de su herida. —¿Qué sucedió?— le preguntó ansiosa, mientras con Morgana lo sujetaron de sus brazos, para llevar al chico herido hasta la habitación de la dama.

—Arturo— respondió Merlín, a través de sus lágrimas, cuando lo sentaron en la cama.

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó Morgana, mientras Gwen buscaba un paño para limpiar la herida.

—Le dije— susurró Merlín— Acerca de mi magia. No estuvo muy contento de saberlo.

—Cuídalo— instruyó Morgana a Gwen antes de salir decidida de su cuarto.

Caminó apresurada por los pasillos, hasta las habitaciones del príncipe y enojada abrió las puertas de un empujón, llegó y se plantó frente a Arturo para abofetearlo tres veces.

—¡Ow, Ow, Ow!— mientras Arturo colocaba una mano en la mejilla que había sido golpeada. —¿Por qué demonios fue eso?

—¡Por ser un idiota!— le gritó Morgana antes de levantar nuevamente su mano para golpearlo. —Y eso fue por Merlín. ¿Sabes que ahora esta en mi habitación con Gwen, llorando y sangrando por tu culpa?

—¡Oh, no me digas nada Morgana!—respondió Arturo. —Tú no entiendes.

—¡Entiendo perfectamente!— replicó Morgana. —Le dijiste que lo amas, sin embargo cuando él te dijo acerca de su don, solo le dañaste y lo echaste.

—Es un brujo— dijo Arturo como si eso explicara todo y disculpara su comportamiento.

—¿Y que si lo es?— cuestionó Morgana. —Eso no lo convierte en un malvado, al igual que ver el futuro tampoco lo hace conmigo.

—Eso es diferente— objetó Arturo.

—Eres un tonto— le espetó Morgana. —No mereces a alguien tan especial como Merlín— Enseguida se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto para regresar y consolar como pudiese a Merlín.

A solas en su habitación, Arturo dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, mientras miraba por la ventana dejando que el viento frío acariciara su rostro. Giró su cabeza para fijar su vista en el sitio donde Merlín había caído después que lo había empujado. Rápidamente desvió la mirada, pero no pudo bloquear el recuerdo de un Merlín cabizbajo. La expresión de dolor de su sirviente se quedó grabada a fuego en su mente y Arturo se sintió furioso consigo mismo por haber reaccionado de esa manera.

Morgana tenía razón, poseer magia no hacia que Merlín fuese malvado. Merlín ni siquiera era capaz de ser malo.

—¿Qué he hecho?— se preguntó Arturo, pellizcándose la nariz.

Pensó que tal vez debería ir a los aposentos de Morgana para ver a Merlín, pero el pensamiento de ser abofeteado de nuevo por Morgana lo hizo desistir. También existía la posibilidad de que Gwen le daría también otra bofetada.

Aprovechando que estaba junto a la esquina de la mesa, Arturo dio un gruñido de rabia antes de aventar el mueble contra la pared.

Continuará….


	9. Chapter 9 El carruaje de Morgana

Capitulo 9. **El carruaje de Morgana**.

Sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso, el príncipe de Camelot se dirigió hacia la vivienda de Gaius, para hablar con Merlín. En el camino, intentó preparar algún tipo de disculpa, pero estaba completamente perdido en lo que debía decirle. Finalmente supo que tendría que improvisar y esperar que el hechicero fuera indulgente con él.

El viejo médico le abrió la puerta y lo saludó con su habitual manera amistosa. Arturo entendió que Gauis no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—Lo siento, a Merlín se le ha hecho tarde esta mañana, señor— se disculpó Gaius —Creo que no se siente bien— Gauis hizo una reverencia al príncipe y salió para ir a visitar a sus pacientes.

De pie delante de la puerta de Merlín, Arturo respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse. Pensó en tocar antes de finalmente decidirse a entrar. Cuando entró en la habitación, estaba desordenada, entonces encontró a su sirviente empacando a toda prisa, las pocas posesiones que tenía en un saco.

—No trates de detenerme Gaius— dijo Merlín sin levantar la vista.

—Soy yo Merlín— le dijo Arturo.

El sonido de la voz del príncipe, hizo que Merlín girara la cabeza rápidamente y entonces se alejara de este hasta chocar contra la pared, mirándolo como un animal acorralado. En su interior Arturo supo que el era culpable de haber puesto esa expresión en el chico de cabello negro. Y se sintió más culpable cuando vio la herida en la cabeza de Merlín.

—¿Vienes a apresarme?— preguntó Merlín.

—A disculparme— respondió Arturo, bajando la cabeza avergonzado. —Anoche perdí los estribos. Lo siento

—¡Oh, vaya, lo sientes— dijo Merlín. — Bien eso hace que todo esté otra vez bien, entonces ¿No?— preguntó con sarcasmo, a la vez que comenzaba a enojarse.

—Eso depende de ti, si me lo permites— le rogó Arturo, se acercó a Merlín y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

El brujo quitó las manos de su cara y le dio la espalda, para comenzar otra vez a empacar sus cosas.

—Regreso a Ealdor— le soltó Merlín.

—No, no puedes— protestó Arturo.

—Solo mírame— replicó Merlín, colgándose el saco al hombro e intentó abandonar su cuarto.

Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando Arturo lo había sujetado y arrebatado sus pertenencias para comenzar a sacarlas. Cuando Merlín trató de detenerlo Arturo lo empujó contra la pared, atrapándolo con su propio cuerpo.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte— le dijo Arturo, autoritario.

—¡Quítate de encima de mi!— le exigió Merlín, tratando de alejar al rubio de su cuerpo.

El chico más fuerte se apretó más cerca del joven mago y embistió sus caderas contra las de Merlín haciéndolo gemir.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte— repitió Arturo. —Eres mío.

—No soy una propiedad— siseó entre dientes Merlín, mientras luchaba contra el agarre del príncipe. —Déjame ir.

—Di que no me amas y te dejaré ir— le exigió Arturo colocándolo en una situación difícil.

El rubio miró a los ojos a Merlín, esperando la respuesta. El primer pensamiento de Merlín, fue decirle a Arturo que lo odiaba, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, ni siquiera llegaron a la punta de lengua. Bajó la mirada y su cuerpo dejó de pelear dentro del abrazo del príncipe.

—Todavía me amas— dijo Arturo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, antes de darle un rodillazo en la ingle al otro, provocándole que cayera al piso lleno de dolor. El chico de cabello oscuro se acercó a la cama antes de volver a meter su ropa en el saco.

—Merlín… por favor no te vayas— le rogó Arturo, apretando los dientes por el dolor.

—Tengo que hacerlo— respondió Merlín con tristeza. —Es lo mejor.

Aún adolorido, el príncipe se esforzó en levantarse y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Merlín.

—¡Por favor no te vayas!— suplicó desesperado. —Se que reaccioné muy mal anoche y lo siento realmente. Pero eso no es suficiente razón para que te vayas. Merlín te necesito. Te amo.

—Y yo también te amo— le dijo el brujo, mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del rubio. —Pero nunca podremos estar juntos, no funcionaría. Así que te tengo de dejar. Se que estar lejos de ti, me dolerá, pero también me estaré evitando otro dolor. El día tengas una esposa y des un heredero.

—¡No me importa el heredero y no quiero una esposa!— gritó Arturo, mientras sujetaba las manos de Merlín entre las suyas. —Todo lo que quiero es a ti. Se que actué mal Merlín, pero dame una oportunidad y te daré todo lo que tu mereces.

—No hagas esto más difícil, por favor— suspiró Merlín, mientras se alejaba del príncipe, tomó sus saco echándoselo al hombro. —Ambos sabemos que nunca podré estar contigo apropiadamente. A lo que más podría aspirar es a ser tu pequeño secreto sucio. Ese no el tipo de vida que deseo.— rodeó a Arturo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Quédate!— suplicó Arturo, a la vez que sujetaba su brazo. —¿Por favor?

Merlín negó con la cabeza, antes de zafarse y poner distancia entre ellos. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y atravesó el cuarto principal, para salir por esa puerta también. El príncipe se quedó clavado al piso en el mismo sitio donde Merlín lo había dejado.

Intentó desesperadamente mover sus piernas, pero las sentía muy pesadas; era como si estuviera pegado al suelo. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que el shock le impedía moverse, pero pronto se dio cuenta que físicamente era incapaz de hacerlo; Merlín le había colocado algún tipo de hechizo, para que no pudiera seguirlo.

El rubio gritó en señal de frustración, mientras intentaba pelear contra la magia, pero fue en vano. Tiempo después el encantamiento finalizó, entonces supo que Merlín ya estaba muy lejos.

Después de asegurarse que todo rastro de sus lágrimas estuviesen borradas, Arturo fue a los aposentos de Morgana. La dama estaba con Gwen sentada en su buro mirando sus vestidos y joyas que debía elegir.

—¿No estas ya un poco mayor para jugar a los vestiditos?— le molestó Arturo.

—¿Qué quieres?— le respondió fríamente Morgana, mientras se ponía un collar de oro y después giraba para verlo.

—Merlín me dejó— respondió, intentando que su voz sonara normal.

—¿Se le puede culpar?— preguntó Gwen. —Mi señor— corrigió cuando el príncipe se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—No, quiero decir, que me ha dejado, solo me dejó— les dijo Arturo. —Significa que me dejó.

—Lo siento Arturo, pero no hablo el idioma de los idiotas— bromeó Morgana. —Así que tendrás que explicarme lo que ha sucedido con un lenguaje más inteligente.

—Se ha ido de nuevo a Ealdor— les informó, mientras levantaba sus brazos desesperado.

Las dos mujeres se miraron una a la otra antes de regresar su atención a Arturo.

—¿Y por qué no lo detuvo?— Gwen le exigió un porque y sino le arrojaba algo es porque esperaba una respuesta.

—No pude— respondió golpeando la pared del cuarto de Morgana.

—¡Oh, tú y tu maldito orgullo Arturo!— suspiró exasperada Morgana.

—No tuvo nada que ver con mi orgullo— le espetó. —En realidad no pude detenerlo. Cuando salió de su cuarto no pude mover mis piernas, debe haber usado su magia para inmovilizarme.

—Bien… ¿Qué estas esperando?— le preguntó Morgana. —Ve detrás de él ahora mismo.

—No podré hacerlo regresar— dedujo Arturo.

—No— coincidió Morgana. —Pero puedes ir a Ealdor.

—Tal vez sea mejor que no lo haga— sugirió tranquilamente Gwen

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— cuestionó Arturo.

—Dijo que le lanzó un hechizo para evitar que fuera tras él. — razonó Gwen. —Esta claro que no desea que vaya.

—Pero lo amo— dijo Arturo.

—Tal vez eso debió pensar antes de arrojarlo al piso y lastimarlo— le espetó Gwen.

El príncipe se estremeció por el sentimiento de culpa ante la verdad de las palabras de la sirviente y paseó su mirada por la habitación antes de salir. Cuando salió, Morgana esperaba que azotara la puerta, pero en cambio este cerró con suavidad.

—¿Fui demasiado dura?— Gwen le preguntó a Morgana con aire de culpabilidad una vez que el príncipe ya no estaba.

Morgana negó y sonrió tranquilamente a su amiga, antes de ir hacia la ventana y abrirla para que un poco de aire entrara en su habitación. Ella se sentó con cuidado sobre el alféizar de la ventana y miró el cielo. Muchas nubes grises estaban cerniéndose encima de ellos.

—Va a llover— dijo.

—Entonces Merlín se mojará— dijo Gwen preocupada. —¿Y si se enferma?

La vidente se giró hacia ella con la intención de calmarla, pero la mirada asustada en el rostro de su sirviente la hizo detenerse y pensar. ¿Qué pasaría si Merlín se enfermase? No llegaría a Ealdor antes de que cayera la lluvia. ¿Quién sabe que podría pasarle al chico? Si quedaba atrapado por la lluvia lo cual era muy probable, iba a quedar empapado hasta los huesos y no habría nadie que le diera auxilio si se enfermaba.

—Ve a buscar a Arturo— le ordenó Morgana. —Voy a buscar a los caballeros para que preparen mi carruaje y vamos a salir en su búsqueda. Si se ha ido a pie, puede que los encontremos antes de que algo malo le suceda.

—¿Qué hay de Uther?— cuestionó Gwen. —Seguramente preguntará a donde hemos ido.

—Después de avisarle a Arturo que nos veremos afuera, después busca a Gauis— le dijo Morgana mientras agarraba su capa verde colocándosela y poniéndose la capucha. —Explícale todo. Seguramente el podrá pensar que decirle al rey.

Gwen asintió obediente, antes de salir de los aposentos e ir a buscar a Arturo, aun llevando en sus brazos uno de los vestidos de Morgana. Mientras la otra chica con la misma rapidez salió del castillo, dio órdenes a los guardias para que prepararan su carruaje.

Subió a su coche, mientras esperaba a Arturo. Poco tiempo después lo vio bajar corriendo las escaleras del castillo, se metió enseguida dentro del carruaje, dando órdenes al mismo tiempo al conductor, que iniciara el viaje y fuera lo más rápido que los caballos lo permitiesen.

Habían acabado de dejar Camelot cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer como Morgana lo había predicho. El sonido de las gotas en el techo los desconcertó un poco.

—Si algo le llega a pasar— susurró atemorizado Arturo.

—Eso no pasara— dijo confiada, mientras apretaba su mano para tranquilizarlo. —En el peor de los casos pescará un resfriado. No te preocupes.

Arturo giró su cabeza y aceptó lo que Morgana decía. Unos instantes después colocó sus manos en el centro de sus piernas, bajando su rostro; la vidente se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo seguía preocupado, aun cuando intentó tranquilizarlo. No estaba segura de cómo calmarlo, así que optó por mirar a través de la ventanilla del carruaje y observar bien para encontrar a Merlín.

—¡Por ahí!— Arturo gritó; había pasado un buen rato logrando asustar a Morgana. —¡Alto!— vociferó para que el conductor pudiera escucharlo.

Después de que el carruaje se hubo detenido completamente, Arturo saltó de el y fue corriendo hacia una figura que estaba a un metro de distancia. Morgana fue tras él, pero su vestido y sus zapatos no le permitían avanzar muy rápido por el barro.

—¿Esta bien?— preguntó ansiosa cuando lo alcanzó.

—Está congelado— comentó Arturo, despojándose de su capa y envolviendo a su sirviente a pesar de la lluvia.

—Llévalo al interior del carruaje— le aconsejó Morgana.

El príncipe alzó en sus brazos al chico empapado y le llevó al interior del carruaje para poder secarlo.

—Su ropa esta mojada— Señaló lo obvio Morgana— Va a estar mejor si se los quitamos.

—Yo lo haré— dijo Arturo

Morgana aceptó y esperó fuera del carruaje a pesar de la lluvia, mientras Arturo desvestía al brujo para cubrirlo con su capa. Llamó de nuevo a Morgana y colocaron a Merlín entre ambos con la esperanza hacerle entrar en calor.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?— preguntó ella. —¿Lo llevamos a Ealdor o regresamos a Camelot?

—Ealdor— decidió Arturo, dándole ordenes inmediatamente al chofer. —Esta más cerca— le explicó a Morgana quien lo miraba inquisitivamente. —Es a donde Merlín quería ir. Se enojara más conmigo si se despierta en Camelot.

No hablaron más, durante los pocos kilómetros restantes para llegar al hogar de Merlín, este aun no había despertado. Cuando arribaron a la pequeña aldea, la lluvia comenzó a parar.

—Típico— murmuró Morgana cuando se dio cuenta de esto.

El caballero se paró frente a la casa de Hunith y Arturo llevó a Merlín al interior de esta, seguido por Morgana y el caballero.

—¿Merlín?— Hunith se quedó sin aliento al ver a su hijo en ese estado. —¿Qué sucedió?

Morgana le explicó que Merlín había viajado a Ealdor bajo la lluvia y que ellos lo habían seguido temerosos de que pudiera enfermarse por el frío y la humedad.

—No podré agradecérselos lo suficiente— Hunith dijo cuando Arturo puso a su hijo en la cálida cama.

—Tengo una pijama de repuesto por aquí— dijo mientras rebuscaba para encontrarla.

—Yo puedo vestirlo. —Se ofreció Arturo.

Hunith aceptó entregándole las ropas y después ir ha preparar unas bebidas calientes.

Morgana se sentó junto con el caballero que los acompañaba en la mesa, mientras Arturo y Hunith atendían a Merlín.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí mi Lady?— preguntó el caballero.

—Vamos a pasar aquí la noche Devlin— le respondió. —Probablemente regresaremos mañana a Camelot. Depende de cómo se encuentre Merlín.

—No pude dejar de notar cuanto cuida Arturo de su sirviente— comentó Devlin.

—Júrame que no vas a mencionarle nada de estoy al rey— le dijo Morgana mientras clavaba su mirada azul profundo en la del otro.

—No diré ni una palabra mi Lady— le prometió.

Ella le miró por unos instantes antes de convencerse que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Gracias Devlin— le dijo Morgana con una sonrisa deslumbrante. —Tu discreción es muy apreciada. ¿Cómo esta?— le preguntó a Hunith cuando regreso.

—Ahora esta durmiendo— respondió mientras se sentaba junto a ellos. —Parece que tiene un poco de fiebre, pero estoy segura que va a estar bien después de una buena noche de descanso.

—Me alegro— dijo Morgana.

Nunca en su vida el príncipe fue tan testarudo. Arturo se negó terminantemente a apartarse del lado de Merlín, incluso a la hora de dormir. Morgana, Hunith y Devlin se acostaron sobre sus mantas en el suelo, mientras él se sentaba a la cabecera de Merlín y velaba su sueño. Sólo podía esperar que cuando el chico despertara, hubiese reconsiderado su decisión de abandonar Camelot para siempre. Si Merlín finalmente decidía no regresar con él, el príncipe no sabía como iba a encontrar las fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Continuará…

Arima chan


	10. Chapter 10 La confianza de Morgana

Capitulo 10. **La confianza de Morgana**.

El príncipe se encontraba en una silla apoyado sobre sus piernas, a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando sintió que Merlín comenzaba a moverse. Esto lo hizo despertarse y ponerse en alerta inmediatamente, Arturo tomo delicadamente la mano de Merlín, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.

Un ligero gemido salió de la boca de Merlín, mientras sus pestañas se movían intentando abrirse, estas contrastaban con sus pálidas mejillas. Se removió un poco antes de que sus ojos se abrieran completamente y mirar a su alrededor y reconocer el sitio. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa de su madre, entonces se relajó un poco antes de girar su rostro al otro lado.

—Creo que no esperabas verme— dijo en voz baja Arturo, se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

El hechicero de cabello oscuro hizo un ruido parecido a una risa antes de apretar su mano en la del príncipe.

—Me alegro que estés aquí — le respondió Merlín.

Arturo sonrió y se inclinó sobre el otro chico para hacer que su frente quedara ligeramente apoyada sobre la de Merlín dejando que sus respiraciones se mezclasen.

—Tenía miedo de haberte perdido— confesó Arturo, su voz tembló enviando este sentimiento a través de sus labios.

Sin estar seguro de que responder, Merlín se conformó con levantarse un poco y darle un beso suave.

—¡Que bueno que estás despierto!— dijo Hunith mientras se hacia presente frente a ellos con un tazón de sopa caliente en sus manos. —Come esto Merlín. Necesitas reponer tu fuerza para levantarte.

Merlín se sentó en la cama, de mala gana soltó la mano del chico rubio, antes de tomar la sopa con gratitud de su madre y poco a poco comenzó a comerla.

Después de sonreírle a su hijo, Hunith los dejó solos una vez más, al poco rato regresó con otro tazón de sopa para Arturo. Amablemente le dio las gracias antes de remover la comida para verla con asco. Merlín miró el gesto del príncipe y le sonrió divertido ya que el mismo estaba obligado a comer ese desayuno grumoso. Para darle crédito, el susodicho logró exitosamente comer todo el alimento, incluso un par de veces estuvo a punto de ahogarse por el sabor.

Cuando la madre de Merlín regresó a recoger los platos estaban vacios, le ofreció más a Arturo el cual se apresuró a rechazar. Poco después Morgana fue a ver como estaba Merlín.

—Tenemos que regresar hoy a Camelot— le dijo Morgana. —Devlin opina que debemos marcharnos después del almuerzo. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que regreses con nosotros?

Se sintió incomodo con la súbita pregunta, Merlín miró al príncipe y después a la dama. Morgana observó preocupada a Arturo, él le pidió que les diera un tiempo a solas. Aceptó la petición del rubio para después regresar a sentarse con Devlin y Hunith.

—No quiero hacer nada, que tú no quieras— le dijo Arturo— Pero me agradaría mucho si consideras regresar con nosotros.

—No lo se— respondió Merlín sin mirarlo. —Creo que serías mejor si me quedo aquí.

—¿Es tu última decisión?— preguntó con tristeza.

Arturo tomó el rostro de Merlín entre sus manos, el mago negó con su cabeza y suspiró.

—Así es— dijo finalmente el brujo. —Quiero quedarme aquí con mi madre.

—Entonces no te detendré— aceptó Arturo.

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, en señal de complacencia, finalmente levantó su mirada para fijarla en la del príncipe de esa tierra.

—Te amo realmente, lo sabes— dijo Arturo, mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la cicatriz que todavía era visible en la cabeza de Merlín producto del choque contra el piso, cuando lo empujó.

—Lo se— respondió Merlín, cerrando los ojos, tratando de memorizar la sensación del toque del príncipe. — Prométeme que no me reemplazarás con un lamebotas.

—Te lo prometo— estuvo de acuerdo sonriendo un poco.

Los dos chicos ojiazules, se limitaron a mirarse uno al otro en silencio durante un buen rato. Había tantas cosas que decirse, pero ni el príncipe ni el brujo tuvieron valor para hablar.

—Arturo— le llamó Morgana, rompiendo el silencio. — Estamos listos para irnos.

—Así que, esto es el adiós— dijo Merlín.

—¿Significa que no vienes?— preguntó sorprendida Morgana. Merlín negó con su cabeza. —¿Pero por que no? Deberías…

—Morgana— la interrumpió Arturo. —Déjalo.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Lady Morgana se calló todas sus protestas y se mordió la lengua. Se acercó a la cama y le dio un fuerte abrazo al chico de cabello oscuro antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Trata de no meterte en problemas— le dijo a modo de despedida.

—Trata de dormir bien— le regresó Merlín y ambos se sonrieron, después Morgana se despidió de Hunith.

—No se que decirte— le confesó Arturo cuando se encontraron de nuevo a solas.

—No digas nada— le dijo Merlín— solo vete.

El rubio asintió y se puso de pie. Bajo la mirada hasta sus sirviente, quería tanto abrazarlo como Morgana lo había hecho, darle un beso apasionado como lo hizo en la cama de sus aposentos en Camelot, para luego caer de rodillas y suplicarle que regresara con el. Sin embargo Merlín no lo miró ni un instante, así que decidió hacer lo que su sirviente le pidió, simplemente se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

Subió al carruaje y se colocó al lado de Morgana; Devlin arrió a los caballos para que comenzaran a moverse y regresar a Camelot. Arturo miraba por la ventana y observó como la pequeña villa de Ealdor se volvía diminuta y más diminuta hasta desaparecer completamente de su visión.

—Lo siento— le dijo Morgana suavemente, colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

—No importa— le respondió, mientras limpiaba discretamente sus lagrimas.

Morgana fijo su mirada en él y fingió no verlas. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y luego se abrazaron, así permanecieron durante un rato, cómodamente uno contra el otro.

—¿Qué pasara ahora?— le preguntó Arturo, mientras miraba el avanzar del camino.

—Esperaremos— respondió, causando que le mirara confundido.

—¿Qué esperemos, que?— preguntó

—El regreso de Merlín— le dijo Morgana.

—No se si él lo hará— susurró Arturo.

—¡Oh, él lo hará!— le dijo confidencialmente Morgana. —Solo dale tiempo, y cuando este listo, el regresará a ti.

—No puedes saber eso— se burló Arturo.

—¿No puedo?— le cuestionó ella con una sonrisa sabionda.

—¿Qué? ¿Tuviste un sueño?— le preguntó, sintiendo que la esperanza inundaba su interior.

—Arturo no hace falta ser vidente, para saber que el regresará— le dijo Morgana. —El te ama tanto que se quedará contigo para siempre. Merlín puede huir del amor por ahora, pero con el tiempo va a regresar corriendo.

—Eso espero— suspiró Arturo.

Pasaron el resto del viaje de regreso en silencio, Arturo cansado por haber estado velando toda la noche a Merlín, acabó con su cabeza en el regazo de Morgana, roncando ligeramente, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello distraídamente. Cuando arribaron en Camelot, Morgana pellizco la nuca de Arturo para despertarlo. Este se sobó adolorido y la miró ligeramente molesto antes de salir del carruaje. Morgana salió detrás de él y camino a su lado, una vez que le abrieron las puertas ascendieron por las escaleras del castillo, dejando a Devlin que se encargara de los caballos y coche.

Cuando estaban ya dentro del castillo, Gwen se acercó a su encuentro.

—¿Dónde está Merlín?— preguntó observando a su alrededor esperando verlo aparecer pronto.

—Decidió quedarse en Ealdor— le respondió Arturo bruscamente antes de seguir caminando rumbo a sus aposentos.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó Gwen a su señora.

Caminaron rumbo a los aposentos de Morgana y ahí le explicó todo lo sucedido.

—¿Qué razón dio Gaius para nuestra ausencia?— preguntó Morgana una vez que ella se había cambiado su vestido por otro limpio.

—Le dijo a Uther que fuiste a visitar la tumba de tu padre y que Arturo te acompañó— respondió Gwen. —Gaius también le dijo que probablemente pasarían la noche en una posada.

Morgana aceptó, aparentemente estaba impresionada por la esa mentira tan creíble del médico. Se sentó frente al espejo de su tocador y frunció el ceño cuando vio su cabello tan enredado. Gwen inmediatamente se colocó detrás de ella con cepillo y peine para dedicarse por un rato a desenredar esos bucles salvajes.

—¿Crees que Merlín regresará?— le preguntó Gwen aun molesta por la decisión de su amigo de irse.

—Se que lo hará— le contestó con una sonrisa. —Sólo lo se.

Después de cambiarse rápidamente de ropa, Arturo recorrió los pasillos del castillo antes de escoger al azar a un muchacho para que fungiera como su nuevo sirviente. El tímido chico, era delgado y nervudo, con cabello pelirrojo. Que saltaba cada vez que el daba una orden.

El nuevo criado de Arturo, Wallace había arreglado su cuarto rápidamente, le había enseñado como ponerle la armadura. A continuación le pidió que tuviera su caballo listo cuando antes ya que iba a salir de caza con algunos de los caballeros.

Arturo fue implacable durante la caza, no tuvo piedad de ninguna criatura no le importó si era grande o pequeña. El paseaba por los árboles con su arma en la mano y todos los animales que tuvieron el desatino de pasar frente a él, fueron muertos. Con una gran cantidad de víctimas animales, Arturo y los caballeros regresaron a Camelot.

Mientras tanto en Ealdor, Merlín estaba descansando en su cama, mientras su madre se encontraba trabajando en el campo. Lo único en que podía pensar era en el de cabello rubio, el príncipe imbécil de ojos azules.

Cuando Hunith regresó encontró a su hijo en posición fetal, abrazando sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho y meciéndose de atrás para adelante, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

En ese mismo instante se colocó a su lado y lo abrazó, acarició su espalda mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué duele tanto?— le preguntó entre sollozos. — ¿Por qué duele amar a un príncipe?

Al no tener una respuesta a la pregunta de su hijo, Hunith solo pudo seguir abrazándolo mientras le susurraba cosas dulces sin sentido al oído.

Merlín se aferró a su madre desesperadamente, deseando con toda parte de su cuerpo que los brazos alrededor suyo pudieran ser los de Arturo.

Fin.


End file.
